Bleach: Ashes of War
by Hollow's Pen
Summary: The Thousand Year Blood War has ended. Yhwach has fallen, Uryu Ishida his successor. Now, the realms of Soul Society, Vandenreich, and Hueco Mundo enjoy a period of peaceful truce. But all things come to a close. A new group of Quincy have sprung up. A foe older than Yhwach has come into power. Bear witness to the rise of a new enemy. The rise of the Black Sun. Not AU.
1. Prologue to War

**Prologue to War**

The Captains of the Gotei 13 stood assembled within the First Division barracks, inside the office of Captain Commander Shunsui Kyoraku. A slight tension was held in the atmosphere of the room as an emergency meeting had been called. Many eyes fell upon Kyoraku, who stood at the head of the room. A solemn smile was spread across his face. This made it apparent that he did not have good news.

"I'm glad you all could make it on such short notice," he began. "You must be having questions about why you're even here. Allow me to explain." Kyoraku paused, as if deciding what to say next. "We may have a civil war on our hands."

A few of the younger Captains looked at their leader with shock. Meanwhile, others only listened with indifference.

Toshiro Hitsugaya (Tenth Division Captain) was among the former. "Are you saying that there is dissonance within the Gotei 13?" the white haired boy asked. "Or have the Rukongai districts revolted? What of the Noble Houses?"

Kyoraku was taken off guard by this. "Oh, sorry everyone! I should have figured you would think I was talking about Soul Society," he apologized cheerily, rubbing the back of his head. "I meant a civil war within the Three Lynchpins. Hueco Mundo, specifically."

Relief filled the room. The Three Lynchpins referred to the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, and the Vandenreich; who formed an alliance after the Fall of Yhwach three years earlier. Since then, Uryu Ishida became the Kaiser of the Quincy, and Tia Halibel regained her rule over Hueco Mundo.

Byakuya Kuchiki (Sixth Division Captain) noticed how Kyoraku became upbeat again. "Judging from your calm demeanor, it would appear that Lady Halibel has not betrayed. Meaning the civil war you refer to is between her own subjects. Am I incorrect?"

Kyoraku eyed the Noble, impressed. "How perceptive of you, Captain Kuchiki. You're right on the mark. A few days ago, I had been informed of a Separatist group of Arrancars who operate under the name of 'The Black Sun'. They seem to renounce Lady Halibel's reign."

"And 'cause of the truce we have, we gotta go an' help," Shinji Hirako (Fifth Division Captain) guessed. "Would ya look at that. We have to deal with another war now."

"Well, it would be polite," Kyoraku said to the blonde man. "We have some footage of the damage the Black Sun has caused. Captain Kurotsuchi, if you will."

The Captain of the Twelfth Division walked to the opposite end of the room. It wasn't hard for him to draw attention. Once again, he'd recently changed his appearance. The upper half of his face was painted white (except for his nose) with a black stripe over each eye, connecting the black bottom half to his forehead. Atop his head was a tuft of blue hair styled into a Mohawk.

He took out a small orb. And pressed a button. A large translucent screen was then projected into the air. On it was the crest of the Twelfth Division.

"I invented this device for the purpose of inter-dimensional communication. With a sample of Reiatsu from a certain place, we can receive and relay footage from said place to another." Mayuri moved a dial on the orb.

The Captains now watched as destroyed structures and sand burning with red flames of Reishi.

"Isn't Reishi supposed t'be blue?" Shinji commented.

Kensei Muguruma (Ninth Division Captain), who'd been watching intently, also noticed something odd. "Hold up, Kurotsuchi." The silver haired Captain gestured to a crumbling wall tucked into the corner of the screen. "It looks like someone painted a message there."

Mayuri zoomed in on what he was talking about. Sure enough, a message in black paint under the picture of a Black Sun was on the wall. On it read: 'Die Schwarze Sonne Des Quincy ist auf such.'

"Call me crazy, but I think that's German," Jushiro Ukitake (Thirteenth Division Captain) observed.

Across from the white haired man, Sui-Feng (Second Division Captain) narrowed her eyes as she read it aloud. " 'The Black Sun of the Quincy is upon you.' This definitely deserves some explanation from the Vandenreich," the petite woman said in a dangerous tone.

Hitsugaya had some ideas of his own. "An explanation? More like a confession to an act of treachery, if you ask me."

Shuhei Hisagi, Captain of the Eighth Division, was a bit more skeptical. "How can we be sure the Vandenreich has anything to do with this? It could easily be framing. I wouldn't if all this turned out to be the work of another group of Quincies. I mean, we didn't know that an entire empire was right under our noses for a thousand years."

"Hisagi is right," Ukitake sided. "We should at least give Lord Ishida a chance to explain first before outright accusing him. He might not even be aware of any of this."

Kyoraku nodded. "I agree. I will discuss this matter with Lord Ishida and see what he has to say on the matter. Until we get answers, I do not want to hear any word of this outside of here. Dismissed."

* * *

 **Vandenreich (1 Hour Later)**

The pale light of the moon shone over the Silbern, dimly illuminating the fortress of a palace. Uryu Ishida, Kaiser of the Quincy, sat upon his throne and gazed at the darkening sky. As dusk turned to night, lights were turned on and lamps were lit across the vast, maze-like city.

"My lord," came a voice from beside his throne.

Maximilian Steiner (Sternritter 'R') stood next to his king patiently. He was a place man with unruly, long brown hair. A pair of blue tinted goggles sat on the blind man's face, concealing his eyes. Out of all the Sternritter, he was one of the few who wore the standard uniform.

"How has your conference gone

with Commander Kyoraku?" he asked with curiosity.

"I have given him the answers he needed," Uryu answered. "Things are going as you predicted. 'The dawn of a black sun shall overtake Hueco Mundo. The Angels of Death will then come forth and seek aid from the Star Cross.' I must commend you. Your visions are becoming increasingly accurate."

Maximilian bowed his head in respect. "It is only because my visions are a power His Majesty has granted me. If I may, I would like to know what you plan to do next."

Uryu sat up and walked to the edge of the throne room balcony. Maximilian followed close behind. "I sense a great conflict on the rise," Uryu hummed. "To survive it, I'm afraid we require all the help were can get. I shall call upon an old friend; we will seek out Ichigo Kurosaki.


	2. Kriegvorbereitung

**Chapter 1: Kriegvorbereitung**

Ichigo Kurosaki woke up to the intrusion of morning light. Stretching, the young man looked over at his calendar and felt satisfied. It was July now. Spring exams had ended, and now he had a month of summer to enjoy. The carrot top got up and opened his nightstand drawer, searching for his phone. His friends probably wanted to hang out and celebrate another complete term of university.

While rummaging, his hand brushed up against some wooden block. Ichigo reached over and pulled out his Substitute Shinigami badge, smiling to himself. A mixed sense of pride and nostalgia filled him whenever he looked at the keepsake. Three years had passed since he last helped Soul Society and last saw his friend, Uryu Ishida. The teen was almost 20 now and living on his own now.

Many other events had transpired following the end of the war. Firstly, Uryu needed a pardon for joining Yhwach. He agreed to a truce with the SS, which Tia Halibel joined in on after reclaiming Hueco Mundo. The three now held a steady alliance.

Ichigo's life was pretty normal. The Eighth Division had jurisdiction over Karakura Town now, causing his Hollow hunting days to decrease. Ichigo's hometown had turned tranquil. However, his peaceful days were soon to take a sharp turn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The Warehouse District: an area of factories and run down apartment complexes. Most people avoided it due to its poor conditions. Crime was low due to this, which ironically made the place a hub for gangs since the police had little reason to be there. On this particular morning, three individuals had met together. Two of them wore matching gray military uniforms and mantles.

"Did we really have to rendezvous in such a drab place," Yosiah Grimmlocke complained. He was a rather charismatic man with gelled back hair and tanned skin. An ornate neckpiece decorated his neck, and a six pointed star. He waved a hand around the room, indicating his disapproval of its dreary state.

"Oh don't be like that, Yosiah. We're pretty lucky to have such a secluded location. Besides, aren't I a beautiful enough sight to behold?"

The woman who addressed Yosiah had brown, curly hair down to her shoulder blades, with red highlights accentuating her scarlet eyes. Yosiah looked at his female counterpart up and down.

"You certainly are gorgeous, Nicky. But I'm sorry to say that you lack a specific grace that I look for in a woman," he answered.

"You're beauty's a bit...superficial for me, I'm afraid."

Nicolle Dassler playfully pursed her lips together in a pout. "You're such a cruel man."

"Frankly, I find the way you two idealize beauty and grace outright disgusting," admitted the room's third occupant.

A man wearing a hunter green bug mask with yellow eye sockets stood with folded arms. His sleeveless uniform was covered by a black combat jacket with an insignia of a hexagram over the left breast. On his shoulder was the tattoo of a black sun.

"We didn't come here to discuss your philosophies on attraction. There's a job we have to do," Otto Richter stated.

"You're quite rude today, Otto," Yosiah shot back. "But you're right. So what's our objective?"

Otto reached into the pocket of his gray pants and took out a photo of Ichigo. "This man is Ichigo Kurosaki. He doesn't look like anything more than a boy, but apparently his role in the upcoming war will be crucial to both sides. I've heard stories about him. So be careful about this.

Yosiah looked skeptical. "What about you? There better be a good reason to make us do all the dirty work."

"I've been tasked with eliminating Kisuke Urahara." The other two looked impressed. "Don't be so surprised. I'm one of the Elite, after all. He walked to the room's disheveled door, waving his hand behind his head. "Good luck." With that, a shadow shrouded Hus body and whisked him off elsewhere.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Desert of Hueco Mundo**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques grinned sadistically as he held up a bloodied Arrancar by the throat. The injured Hollow looked down at him with eyes of fury.

"Y-you will regret opposing the Black Sun, Las Noches dog! These are y-your last days of arrogance! Tell Halibel that her reign will soon end. For in a week, we will-!"

The infuriated man's eyes bulged as a cero from Grimmjow's hand tore through his body. Blood poured from the gaping hole in his body. "What was that?" Grimmjow asked mockingly. "I can't hear you." The Espada threw his adversary's body aside like one throws away a gum wrapper. Grimmjow turned to Neliel Tu Odelschvank, who gave him a berating look. "What?"

"I just find your love of fighting childish, is all."

Grimmjow clicked his teeth. "Tch. As if I care what you-." Grimmjow suddenly turned his head. "What's that Reiatsu?" He took off, leaving Nel to follow after him.

"Wait! What are you-?" That's when she saw it. An Arrancar, devoid of clothing, was giving off the strange Reiatsu. He had spiky black hair, green eyes, and a bone like fragment covering his mouth; his Hollow mask. It was similar to Halibel's, minus the rows of teeth.

"Where am I?" he asked in a daze, rubbing his head as he sat upright.

Grimmjow gripped the sheath of his zanpakuto cautiously. " Who are you. I didn't sense you earlier. Just where did you come from-."

"My name," he answered.

Grimmjow narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"My name," he reiterated. "Ignacio Lunes. That's all I can remember."

Nel's eyes widened. In the center of Ignacio's chest was a small violet orb. The Hogyoku. "Grimmjow. We need to take him with us. Lady Halibel needs to see this.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Silbern, Vandenreich**

Uryu Ishida sat in his throne on his stage. Sitting on the floor in front of him was Wolfgang Eichwald, a dark skinned Englishman. He wore a customized Sternritter uniform which was sleeveless. He was 19 years old, the same as his now king.

"May I ask a question?" Wolfgang inquired.

Uryu waved his hand. "Go ahead."

"Are you God?"

The question caught Uryu off guard. He had to think for a second. "Honestly, after all that's happened, I'm not sure who's supposed to be playing 'God' anymore," he answered.

"Oh. I suppose that would make sense. This definetly doesn't look like how people think Heaven is like. I'm also not dead, and I doubt they'dlet me bring a gun." Strapped on his back was an AK-101. "From what Bianca told me, you are supposed to give me a power?"

Uryu reached into his mantle and produced a small saucer. Forming a knife from Reishi, he cut open his palm and let the blood flow into it. Then he started to mutter something in German. A blue light flickered through the saucer before creating an outline around it. "Through the blood which I have 'blessed', a Schrift will be imprinted onto your soul as you drink. That will be your ability."

"This is similar to a Church communion," Wolfgang remarked as he reached out for the saucer. He looked at it hesitantly. Closing his eyes, he brought the dish to his slips and drunk. Surprisingly, the concoction wasn't bitter, as blood is supposed to be. Actually, Wolfgang felt quite rejuvenated.

"You have received the Schrift of 'C'; my final Sternritter."


	3. Eroberung

**Chapter 2: Eroberung**

Kisuke Urahara turned the key to his shop's front door, closing up early for the day. The store owner went to his storage room and checked his inventory.

"Tessai, I'm closing up early!" he called out.

"Take Jinta and Ururu somewhere. You guys have the rest of the day off."

Jinta's cheering could be heard as the three employees left through the back door.

"You're an awfully gracious employer," Otto Richter commented from behind Urahara.

The blonde glanced back from under the rim of his bucket hat, then continued rummaging through his storage. "That's a very polite statement. I wasn't expecting you to be so courteous."

"So you've been aware of our surveillance on you?" the masked man asked. "You're as clever as people say you are."

"While I'd love to stay and chat, I know that I'm not the only person being targeted. So if you'll excuse me…" Urahara dashed out of the room, grabbing his cane. Otto didn't even move a muscle. As he lifted his finger, Urahara sensed something moving towards him. As if there were an oversized invisible hand, Urahara had been pushed through the flooring, falling down into his underground landscape. Otto walked to the newly made hole and jumped through. He landed in front of Urahara, who had unsheathed his cane blade.

"What did you do just now?" Urahara questioned, more curious than interrogating. "And who exactly are you?"

"As if I would tell you my ability so easily. But to answer your second question, I'm part of an elite fighting force known as the Gottesengel ( **God's Angels** ). We operate under the Black Sun, an organization of the Schattenreich ( **Shadow Empire** ) To give you my name, I am Gottesengel 'P', Otto Richter.

Urahara's ears perked up. "This all sounds fairly similar to the Vandenreich. Would you happen to be a Quincy?"

Otto had turned his attention upwards. "I guess you could say that…"

Urahara followed his gaze and quickly moved out of the way as a giant disembodied hand crashed into the rocky surface.

"Awaken, Benihime!" His sword transformed into an ornate blade in an instant. A sphere of fire was hurling towards him from Otto's position. "Chikasumi no Tate!" A red hexagonal barrier appeared in front of Urahara, blocking the flames. As they cleared, Otto was nowhere to be seen. Suddenly materialising to his right, he grabbed Urahara around the wrist and threw him back. He then summoned a white composite bow of Reishi and fired at the airborne man. "Disperse!"

The arrow he fired multiplied into ten more that all struck Urahara. Otto thought he got him, but his body suddenly deflated; a body double. Caught off guard, Otto left his back exposed to Urahara, who slashed down with Benihime. "Nake!" An arc of red Reiatsu hit Otto, blowing him away. Turning himself in midair, he pointed a finger at Urahara. A shot of electricity fired from his finger towards the ex-Shinigami. Urahara dodged it and jumped to the left. Suddenly, the taste of salt in the air fell on his tongue. A wave of saltwater swept him and slammed him against a boulder.

' _This one's ability is dangerous,'_ Urahara thought to himself. ' _At this rate, I won't be able to help Ichigo.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Ichigo was evading Yosiah Grimmlocke (Gottesengel 'N') and Nicolle Dassler (Gottesengel 'M'). He swung the smaller of his dual swords, Zangetsu, as the duo fired a barrage of Heilig Pfeil. "Getsuga Tensho." Blue energy burst from Zangetsu and screamed towards Nicolle and Yosiah, the latter activating Blut Arterie and managing to go around it. The former raised her hand.

"Blut Schild!" Blue veins spread along the arm of her uniform and shot into the open air, forming a sort of shield. It was successful in stopping the oncoming attack, but the force of the resulting blast pushed her back a few feet.

Yosiah fired his Reishi flatbow at Ichigo, who blocked it with the larger of his blades, White. His eyes flicked to the side when he saw a sphere of Reishi form by his head.

"Lichtbombe," Yosiah said. It exploded, sending Ichigo towards the ground as he spun violently, crash landing into a tree. Picking himself up, he looked up at the two Quincies as they stood in the sky. "We just want to talk, Kurosaki!" Yosiah called down. "You lower your weapons, we lower ours."

Deciding now would be a good time to get information, Ichigo complied, sheathing his weapons. Yosiah and Nicolle dispersed their bows and descended to the ground.

"Who are you two?" Ichigo questioned with a serious expression. "I remember Quincies wearing white, not whatever reddish dark gray color you guys are wearing."

"We are part of the Gottesengel," Nicolle answered.

Ichigo's expression didn't falter. "Am I supposed to know what that is?"

Yosiah scoffed. "You are being quite the rude brat aren't you, Kurosaki boy. But let's get to the point. Our queen, Margaret Xelia, wants to recruit you. Our cause, you see, is to make her the new Soul King."

Ichigo's eyes widened at the mention of this. "Sorry, but I'm not interested. 'Zelia' or whatever her name is just sounds like another Yhwach."

Nicolle suddenly reformed her crossbow and shot a large Heilig Pfeil at him. It slammed into his chest and rocketed him back as it detonated against him.

"How dare you compare Lady Xelia to a monster like Yhwach!" There was evident anger in Nicolle's voice.

Yosiah looked concerned and let out a sigh. "Looks like negotiations aren't going to work now."

Ichigo had been blown back into a construction site. Nicolle used Hirenkyaku and showed up in front of him firing another arrow. Ichigo didn't even have to dodge as it missed him completely, lodging itself in a steel pipe. The woman lifted to fingers and drew them towards her. The steel pipe somehow animated itself and hurled at Ichigo, colliding with his back. The teen lurched forward and groaned in pain. Nicolle fired at a pile of beams and sure enough, they flew towards him. Ichigo dashed out of the way and went for Nicolle, who shot at him. Ichigo slashed the projectile with Zangetsu. That was his mistake.

All of a sudden, the sword moved on its own and tried to stab its master. Ichigo tried to hold it back, shouting at his weapon. "Zangetsu! What are you doing?!" The spirit didn't answer.

" **You have to drop him,"** a voice from within told the carrot top.

"White? What are you talking about?!"

" **Just trust me and drop him,"** the inner Hollow urged. **"Something's wrong with Zangetsu. When you cut through that woman's, he started to attack me. You have to let him go!"**

Through gritted teeth, Ichigo did as White told and dropped the smaller blade. He unsheathed White and dodged another arrow.

" **It seems like whatever those arrows touch comes under her control,"** White continued.

" **Don't let any of them touch us."** Easier said than done. Nicolle was shooting a barrage from her dual crossbows, moving in several directions to corner her target. Ichigo ducked and weaved, doing his best not to get it. While trying to avoid the Heilig Pfeils, he'd completely forgotten about Yosiah.

Three Lichtbombe formed around him and went off simultaneously. Touching down besides Nicolle, Yosiah looked over at the plume of smoke enshrouding the boy. His calm demeanor changed to an alert one abruptly as he grabbed Nicolle's hand. "Move!"

"Kuroi Getsuga!" A black Getsuga Tensho ripped through the smoke and hit Yosiah dead on, erupting in a mass of Reiatsu. Nicolle had managed to escape the jaws of the technique.

On Ichigo's face was his Hollow mask, which now had an X shaped design on it. _'How did he know I was about to do that?"_ he wondered to himself. It didn't matter. Ichigo felt the man's Reiatsu disappear, indicating he died. However, Nicolle did not look very alarmed by it. In fact, she was as calm as he'd been.

' _Does she even care? This is pretty suspicious.'_

"It's not a good idea to turn your back on an enemy, Ichigo Kurosaki." A Seeleschneider tore through his side, drawing a stream of blood that followed the Reishi blade's slash path. Ichigo fell to the ground, bleeding out. Yosiah stood over him, gazing with a chastising expression. Even though he was wounded, Ichigo could still tell that the man's Reiatsu was gone. So how was he standing up as if nothing happened, much less be alive?

"Bind his hands. We're taking him by force," Yosiah said to Nicolle. Before she could do anything, a new Reiatsu signature showed up.

"El Directo!" A blast of blue energy struck Yosiah, pushing him away from the fallen Ichigo. Chad Sado and Orihime Inoue had come to help. "Soten Kisshun." A yellow transparent film of light surrounded Ichigo, healing his wound. Chad put an arm around his shoulder and helped to his friend his feet.

"Seems like we have more players in this game of cat and mouse." Orihime glared at Yosiah.

"Ooo, you're a feisty little sweetheart," Nicolle said playfully. "Sorry honey, we'll have to play later. We're on a rather tight schedule right now." The two Quincies both readied their Licht Bogen.

"Well now, isn't that just too bad~" Urahara mused from the construction entrance.

The duo looked at him in shock. "How did you get past Otto?"

"You mean Mr. Richter? He's being preoccupied at the moment."

* * *

At the same time, Otto looked down at the lifeless body of Urahara's clone. A few minutes ago, he explained to the Quincy that he had really been fighting a special Gigai Urahara made. It simulated the techniques, personality, and fighting style while recording information on the enemy. Apparently, Otto was the one to test it for the first time.

Balling his fist, he hit a nearby rock formation in anger. "Damn it. This was just one of his experiments this whole time." He reached up to the collar of his combat vest and spoke into a receiver. "We've run out of time. Head back to the Schattenreich." On the opposite end of the line, Yosiah confirmed that he got the message.

"I'm afraid we have to leave," Yosiah told his audience. "Until next time."

"Wait! Give Zangetsu back!" Nicolle held the blade in between her hands.

"Oh, this? Sorry, I'll be taking it back as a souvenir." Ichigo charged her, but she had already disappeared into her shadow before he could get to her. The could be said for Yosiah.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo hollered in vain.


	4. The Barren Truth

**Chapter 3: The Barren Truth**

Wolfgang Eichwald (Sternritter 'C') sat in a lounge, quietly sipping a cup of Black Tea. Since the night before, he had been thinking about his conversation with Uryu Ishida. His eyes moved downwards, glancing over at his left hand. On it was a white glove with the Quincy Zeichen embedded on it.

" _Take this," Uryu said, handing a black box to Wolfgang._

" _What is this?" he asked as he grasped the small case._

" _A weapon," Uryu replied. "You must never use it until I say that the time is right. It would be unconventional if you were to activate it at the wrong time."_

That was the last thing he was told before being dismissed. The weapon itself was the very glove on his hand. What a glove could possibly do, he did not know. But Uryu seemed to treat it as something dangerous, so it must have held a great power.

"Can we sit here?"

The voice snapped Wolfgang out of his thoughts. Looking up, he found Bianca Böhm (Sternritter 'U') starting at him. His friend and recruiter pushed her lengthy blue hair out of her face, smiling warmly with chocolate brown eyes. Or, least he thought she was. A black fabric covered her lower face.

Wolfgang gestured for Bianca and her companion to sit. "Go ahead. No one else is going to be keeping me company any time soon."

Sitting down at the table was actually pretty awkward for her. The woman was only 21, but she basically looked like a skyscraper at a height of over seven feet tall.

"Hey, are you okay?" Julia Panzer (Sternritter 'J') asked with a worried look as Bianca struggled to get in her chair.

"I-I'm fine," came her flustered answer. "Anyway, Wolfgang, I'd like you to meet Julia."

Compared to Bianca, the small girl could be considered a mouse. Her uniform had been rather tight fitting, in fact it was ridiculous to start in their cold environment. She wore a shirt which didn't cover her anything above her collarbone and pair of short shorts.

"So you're Wolfy!" Julia exclaimed. "I wanted to see you in person. Is it true you and Bianca used to be in the SAS?"

"I didn't know people here knew about things like that in the World of the Living, but yes. And aren't you a bit young to be a Star Knight?"

Julia's cheeks became as rosy as her pink locks of hair. "I'm not some little girl! Yeah I'm short, but I'm actually five years your senior, kid!"

Wolfgang felt a little stunned by that. She definitely didn't look that old.

"Hey, calm down," Bianca said, trying to assuage her little friend's anger. "It's that temper of yours that makes people think of you as a child."

Julia took some time to cool off, but she still couldn't help feeling bad that someone misinterpreted her size for her age. Again. "Sorry…" she mumbled.

"Could you quit it with all that noise,"Lukas Roehr (Sternritter 'F') complained. The white haired man lay stretched out on a couch, hands behind his head and feet propped up on the opposite end. His glasses threatened to slip off his face as he tried to sleep.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Bianca commented. "Why don't you come have a drink with us?"

"Because I'm so damn cold," Lukas muttered. "Whose idea was it to make this place the temperature of the Himalayas? And I don't get enough sleep. Commander Ludwig is always making me do all nighters on sentry duty. I can't remember the last night I had an undisturbed time in dreamland."

"It's your fault for always being so lazy," Julia said accusingly. "If you looked up the definition of a 'good work ethic', you'd probably be able to enjoy a good night's rest."

Lukas zipped his white trench coat up over the bridge of his nose and tried to doze off again.

"How does someone sleep so much?" Nils Weider (Sternritter 'V') cut in disapprovingly. The silver haired man sat playing poker with the ever so silent Adrian Kaufman (Sternritter 'S'), who watched his own deck carefully. Like Bianca, he sported a fabric mask which sat under pale blue eyes. His black and messy hair clung to the sides of his face as a sloth clings to a tree limb. Running down over his left eye was a pair of scars.

"As if it weren't annoying enough with Julia around," Nils continued. "At least that Lukas dead beet knows when to shut up. Once she's started, you can't even bribe her to stop."

A chair came flying towards him and took him off his own seat. "What the hell?!" he shouted. Julia stood up with childish malice after using the piece of furniture as a projectile.

"You sort of deserved that," Adrian admitted in a low voice as Nils got back into his place at their table.

"You almost never open your mouth. Yet when you do, it's always to make a smartass comment," Nils said with irritance. He rubbed one of his toned, sleeveless arms where he had been hit.

Wolfgang looked at Bianca. "Is it usually like this?"

"Most of the time it's worse. So yeah," she confirmed.

* * *

 **Schattenreich**

Otto Richter (Gottesengel 'P') walked down an ashen road lined with oil lamps. On either side of him marched the Kallaverist, soldiers of the Schattenreich who wore uniforms and filter masks matching the path which they walked. Atop each of their heads was a black beret.

Below the walkway was a deep gorge which swallowed up what little light the vermilion sky provided.

In the distance rose the Dämmerung, a black fortress/palace towering with an abundant amount of battlements, watchtowers, and barracks.

A medic ran over to Yosiah Grimmlocke (Gottesengel 'N'), who was covered in burns. He merely waved them away but accepted a syringe of painkiller. As he injected it into his wrist, Nicolle Dassler (The Manipulation) admired the blade Zangetsu.

Otto moved on ahead of the two and through the Dämmerung's front gate. As he crossed the courtyard leading to the palace's entrance, a bald man whose gray combat vest was similar to his called out to him.

"What's this?" The man asked as he leaned against a column, arms crossed. "Weren't you supposed to bring back proof of Kisuke Urahara's execution? And where's that Kurosaki kid? How's Her Majesty going to take this?" He smiled wickedly, his blonde goatee shifting with the movement.

Otto narrowed his eyes. "I don't remember having to answer to you," he replied icily.

Yosiah had caught up and put the back of his hand against Nicolle's shoulder, signaling her to stop. They didn't want to get stuck in between these two's conflict. Otto tried to continue but the man stopped him. "Out of my way, Baader."

Baader Batterlicht (Gottesengel 'K')'s grin broadened. "Come on, don't be like that, Otto. Being part of the four elite doesn't mean you can order me around. I'm still one of the seven strongest members in our army."

Just when it seemed like they were going to go Mano e Mano, Yosiah intervened. "Well, let's not keep Lady Xelia waiting." He pushed Otto along, away from the masked man's bitter rival. Unfortunately, Baader wasn't finished yet.

Grabbing Yosiah by the arm, he turned him and stared the suave man in the eyes. "Hey, you shouldn't be getting in the way of other people's conversations. Or were you attempting to make more enemies?" Baader's Reiatsu rose, causing Nicolle to grow skittish and Otto alert.

"Now, now. Let's not start any fights," Yosiah said as he brushed the man's hand away. "Besides.." His face shifted from his normal calm to a dead seriousness. "Do you honestly think you can kill me?"

Surprised by the sudden change, Baader backed off. The trio made their way past. When they were well within the mausoleum, Nicolle tapped Yosiah on the shoulder. "What was all that about?"

Yosiah sighed. "You know about the 'Four Horsemen', Her Majesty's elite guard, right? Well when the first three were assigned, the chance for the last position was split between me, Otto, and Baader. Of course, you can see that Otto was ultimately picked. That Baader's been bitter ever since."

"Quiet," Otto ordered. "We've made it to the Queen's chamber." The room they entered was dark, only lit by a single torch. Shadows twisted and moved due to the flame's light. Not much could be seen of Margaret Xelia, who herself was swathed by the shadows. Her torso was hidden beneath a black mantle. Her silver hair was tied into a braid, which ran down her back. Covering her eyes was a set of bandages.

"Otto, Yosiah, Nicolle," she addressed gently. " How has your mission gone?"

The three of them weren't sure what to say. Since he was of higher rank, Otto took the responsibility of giving the news. " I am sorry, Your Majesty. We failed to kill Kisuke Urahara and to bring back Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Oh, you poor children. You haven't failed anyone," Though she looked young and spoke in a smooth voice, she talked like an old mother.

Her reply was not what they had been expecting. "Um, Your Majesty? Did we just hear you right?" Yosiah spoke up. "The mission was not achieve those objectives?"

Xelia shook her head. "Baader must have told you wrong before you set off. While i did want Ichigo Kurosaki brought back, I did not command anyone to actually kill Kisuke Urahara. I simply requested that you gauge his strength and take some of his Reiatsu. Am I right correct in saying that you did that?"

Otto walked forward and handed her a circular medallion. "Thank you. With this, we will now be able to steal his Bankai. Your true mission was to bring this to me. As for the Kurosaki boy, Nicolle, I believe you have one of his zanpakuto?"

"Y-yes, ma'am."

Xelia smiled warmly at them. "You have done well. What you did has given me essential assets."

The companions were joyous to hear her praise them. "Thank you!" they all said in unision. They all turned to go but Xelia gestured them to stay.

"Before you go, I must ask you something. Do you know why this red chromatic gray is the primary color of our army?" The three were at a loss. "It is because this world is too black and white. Whilst the shinigami wear black, Hollows and Quincies have adopted white. They make not know it, but that pushes them to be polar opposites. Each one one of them have antagonized each other, calling themselves righteous and the others 'evil'. Yet in ignorance they fail to realize they are all equally as 'evil' and guilty as the next. As long as the laws of the universe revolve around the division of black and white, all beings will remain divided as well. Ideally, our worlds should be full of vibrant colors mixing and amongst one another."

Xelia sighed. a sigh of weariness."Sadly, this is not the case in reality. Soul Society, Hueco mundo, the Vandenreich. They may hold a pact of peace now, but who's to say war will come to pass between them in the future. It has only been three years since they were at each other's throat. The problem is mostly caused by their different perspectives on 'good' and 'evil'. That is the problem. 'Good' and 'evil' should not exist. what we classify as them are things which dwell within all creatures from birth. They are only mere notions we create based on mindsets made from experience. That is why I wish to bring all worlds together in harmony. But there is one thing in our way to accomplishing this feat. One reason why all realms remain in conflict." Xelia's voice had anger in it for the first time.

Otto, Yosiah, and Nicolle traded glances. There was only one topic that infuriated their leader. One man, no, one creature who had been the center of the problem which she lectured about. The Soul King.

* * *

 **Dept. of Research & Development, Seireitei (3 Days Later)**

" It's exactly as I've said before," Akon (Twelfth Division Lieutenant) confirmed to his Captain. "Hundreds of Rukongai residents have been reported to disappear for approximately one day, the reappearing with no memory of what happened to them in that time."

Mayuri Kurotsuchi examined the reports akon had shown him. He turned to the horned Vice Captain with intrigue. "Do we have any leads as to why this happened?'

"No sir," Akon replied. "All we have come up with is that a majority who disappeared have fallen to illness. They seem to succumb to intense pain and and a fever. Within the last few days, officers of the Gotei 13 have also disappeared. The Thirteenth Division's Third seats Sentaro Kotsubaki and Kiyone Kotetsu are currently in the Fourth Division's barracks undergoing the most treatment. They are suffering the most."

* * *

 **West Rukongai District**

A man collapsed to the ground, writhing in agony. He clutched at his chest, yelling for aid. "Somebody please...help me!" his fellow neighbors ran to his assistance. "What's wrong? Have you come down with the fever?" The man they were helping was one of the people who disappeared.

He arched backwards on his knees as red light flooded out of his eyes and mouth. One of the villager's recoiled in horror. The man's body suddenly burst into a towering pillar of Reishi. Around Rukongai, all the victims of the mysterious disappearances met similar fates, illuminating the night sky. Those who were outside the range of the blasts looked on in terror. That was only the beginning.

Hundreds of soldiers in gray with filter makes poured out of the obelisks: the Kallaversit. They begin destroying anything in sight, people included. the Captains of the Gotei jumped into action as emergency sirens blared around Seireitei. Squadrons of Shinigami were sent out . The Black Sun had come.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is! The chapter to start the war. How will the Three Lynchpins deal with this?Now, I would like to apologize for the sudden increase in how long this chapter was compared to the others.. My future ones will be longer than the first 3 now that I can write the war. Sorry for the sudden expanse of OC too. I needed to introduce some before the fight started, so I used this chapter. Criticism and reviews are welcome and encouraged.**


	5. The Firestarters

**Chapter 4: The Firestarters**

Toshiro Hitsugaya sped through the streets of the Seireitei, followed by his Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. The two of them made their way to the Black Ridge Gate to join in on the fray within Rukongai. Hitsugaya stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong, Captain?" Rangiku asked in confusion. "Why'd we stop?"

Hitsugaya nodded his head in the direction of the gate. Standing guard were several members of the Kido Corps, covered by white shawls and robes. _'Just what are they up to?'_

As the two Tenth Division officers walked towards the group, two of them came forward and crossed their staffs. Hitsugaya looked between the duo that blocked his path. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Forgive us sir. Central 46 has ordered all Captain class officers to be kept within Seireitei."

Rangiku stepped up and crossed her arms. "What's all that about? We should be out there helping the citizens of Rukongai, not in here protecting those old geezers!"

"We cannot disobey direct commands from Central. Though it is not my place to say so, I believe this was a reasonable decision. Over half of our fighting force has already been dispatched. If the Captains were to leave Seireitei unguarded, what would become of it if enemy troops were to break in?"

"Keeping us under lock down is supposed to be a reasonable decision?" Hitsugaya questioned with a glare.

"It was found necessary after Kenpachi Zaraki forced his way into the battlefield. The keeper of the Red Hollow Gate had been injured in the process."

Behind them, one of the Kido specialist collapsed to his knees. A spasm of pain racked his body as he began to cough up blood. What's happening to me?!" he screamed.

The others knelt to help him up and see what was going on. Hitsugaya noticed a red aura emit from his body and felt a sudden surge of Reiatsu. "Wait!" he yelled. "Get away from-"

A column of fiery Reiatsu burst into the air, killing the man and those around him. Their screams could be heard as the flames burned them to death. along the circumference of the Soul Society's gate, a total of eleven other pillars rose into the air. Kallaverist poured out and mowed down unsuspecting Shinigami.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?!" Hiyosu exclaimed in outrage. "Now we got those masts of Reishi popping up here! Can someone explain what's going on?!"

Akon turned to him. "Calm down Hiyosu! We are trying to figure that out right now!" on all levels of the Dept. of Research and Development, members were frantically searching for answers as the sound of sensors and alarms reverberated throughout the building.

"Rin!" Akon shouted. "What's the situation out there?"

A boy with pinned up blonde hair fervently scanned his eyes over a list of digital readings.

"A total of 300 civilian and 153 Shinigami casualties have been confirmed! At least a third of them are deaths!"

"Another 47 fatalities in Rukongai!" someone called down from a higher floor.

"The enemy has somehow broken through our defenses somehow. That makes another 170 dead inside the Seireitei!"

Across the room, Kuna's expression turned to distress. "The Fourth Division's medical has just been destroyed by a thirteenth pillar!" the chain-braided girl yelped. Gasps of horrified bewilderment filled the room.

"What?!" Akon and Hiyosu shouted simultaneously.

Rin sheepishly nodded. "She's right! And that's not all. The overabundance of Reishi concentrated there is forming a rift above it!"

Akon furiously typed on the monitor in front of him. Feed on the Fourth Division was displayed. Sure enough, the space Rin had pointed out was literally tearing itself apart in some type of distortion. His eyes pin pricked. "Is that a Garganta?!"

* * *

Otto Richter (Gottesengel 'P') gazed down at the Soul society from within the Garganta. Behind him were several other Gottesengel, some of them obscured by hoods and mantles. "Your orders are to take control of the area. Doesn't matter who you kill. However, I suggest you take caution around the Captains we were warned about in the daten."

The Gottesengel rushed past and shot off in various directions, descending to the ground. Beside Otto stood Eric Costas (Gottesengel 'I'), who watched them leave. Atop his head was a black beret embedded with the Schattenreich's Abzeichen: a hexagram. Behind the white Blank mask on his face, his piercingly blue eyes moved to look sidelong at Otto. "Why did you leave out information on our true objective?"

"It was part of my orders," he answered. "Her Majesty was adamant about them being kept in the dark. It's essential that someone of our power were to carry out our mission. And I think you know that the rest would be scrambling over one another to fulfill her wishes." Eric didn't respond. "It is only a matter of time before we locate the Heart's vessel."

* * *

"Hold your ground!" A Shinigami yelled. Before he could say anything else, a bullet of Reishi tore through his chest, killing him in one shot. A dark skinned man scratched the side of his bald head, standing over the fallen Soul Reapers with a rifle in hand.

"This is damn boring. I came here looking for a fight with a Captain, yet all I got were these fodder."

Behind the corner of two adjacent buildings, Ikkaku Madarame, Yumichika Ayasegwara, and Renji Abarai observed the intruder. He wore an open Gottesengel jacket and a black undershirt. Fastened to his hip was a flask of whiskey.

"What do you see?" Ikkaku whispered to Renji as the turnip top peered around their hiding place.

"Bodies of our comrades," he answered in disgust. "He's just standing there. Wait, he just moved. He's glancing down at his wrist. I think he's checking the time -"

"No, you idiot," Ikkaku interrupted.

Renji scowled at him. "What? I'm doing what you said."

"I told you to observe anything about him, like any weapons he might have on him. Not narrate his every move, dumbass!"

"How was i supposed to know what you meant?! You should have been more specific!"

" _Keep your voices down!"_ Yumichika hissed in a hushed tone. "Do you want us to get caught?"

"Well he's an idiot," Ikkaku complained.

"At least my Japanese is better.'

"What the hell does that have to do with anything. Besides I heard your French. You sound like a choking zebra!"

" _I said to keep quiet!"_

Their back and forth was interrupted by the click of a gun. August Oldenburg (Gottesengel 'J') was now sitting on a ledge opposite them, rifle aimed to shoot either one of the Shinigami. Are you three done yet?"

The trio dashed to the sides, drawing their zanpakutos.

"Howl, Zabimaru!'

"Grow, Houzukimaru!"

As the other two released their Shikai, Yumichika started to prepare a Kido. " Hado #32: Okasen." An arc of yellow energy shot towards August, who jumped down from his perch. His eyes clicked from side to side as Ikkaku and Renji charged from his right and left. Renji whipped back Zabrimaru and thrust out, sending the serrated weapon at him.

August let it sail past his chest and grabbed one of the blades, pulling Renji into a headbutt. The Lieutenant fell to the ground, dazed. August took aim at his chest but noticed a flash of green and backed away as another Kido shot past. Ikkaku came up from behind and stabbed him. The blade of Houzukimaru merely slid off his body, dealing no damage. August spun around and kneed his assailaint in the gut. Renji recovered and wrapped Zabrimaru around both of the man's forearms.

Yumichika Shunpo'd beside August began incanting a third Kido. "Sprinkled on the bones of the beast. Sharp tower, red crystal, steel ring. Move and become the wind, stop and become the calm."

Recognition dawned on August's face. _"I know this one. It's Raikoho! If he fires something like that at this range with a full incantation..."_ August pursed his lips and whistled. Renji suddenly hollered in pain, dropping Zabrimaru. The scream threw off Yumichika's aim as Ikkaku got back up to sneak attack August. Yellow lightning escaped from his hand and hit hit Ikkaku full force, knocking him through at least three buildings.

A pack of coyotes had pounced Renji and were biting at his flesh. The Soul Reaper thrashed about in an attempt to grab his weapon. Yumichika grit his teeth and gripped his zanpakuto. "Damn it. Bloom, Fuji Kujaku!" The blade his sword separated into four identical sickle-like blades. He was about to attack when he felt his feet leave the ground. Looking up, Yumichika saw that he was being carried by an unnaturally large eagle. "What the hell?!"

August watched as Renji and Yumichika struggled to get away from the predators which attacked them.

Whistling again, he summoned a great wolf by his side. He reached down and held a piece of cloth from Ikkaku's shihakusho to the wolf's nose. "Go," August ordered. The animal took off in the opposite direction. August began to leave the scene when multiple high pitched yelps stopped him. He turned and saw that Renji had slashed through the canines surrounding him.

"What makes you think you could leave?" he questioned.

August snapped his fingers. "What makes you think I'll be fighting you?"

Vultures descended upon Renji and pecked at his already chewed up skin.

"My pets are already more than enough to take you on," August said as he tried to leave again.

"Wait!" Renji called after him. He didn't even turn to look. Gripping his zanpakuto, Renji shouted at the top of his lungs. "I said wait! Bankai: Sou'ou Zabrimaru!"

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki looked into the sky as he felt a power. "Renji, you fool. What possessed you to use Bankai with limited on if the enemy can steal it?"

"Hey! You should be more concerned about the enemy in front of you!"

Blood flew into the air as a chakram ripped through Byakuya's bicep. His arm slumped down to the side, the muscles supporting it severed clean. The projectile spun back into the hand of a boy with deep violet eyes. Byakuya assumed he was no older than 15. His maturity evidently was not too developed.

The miniscule blades of the Shinigami's zanpakuto, Senbonzakura, shifted in front of his body, eating away at the knives which had been aimed for his head.

"This is pathetic," he taunted. "You, the Captain who trained in the Soul Palace, can't even put a scratch on me with your Shikai. I was expecting much more from you."

"Do not think your attempt at insults will sway me, boy," Byakuya responded dryly.

"I thought I told you already!" the young Quincy shouted. "My name isn't 'boy'. It's Lars!" Lars Baumann reached into his loose fitting jacket and launched numerous kunai at his enemy. Senbonzakura dispersed into separate columns of pink, protecting its master from harm. Lars changed his position and ran behind the barrier of cherry blossoms, throwing more kunai. Senbonzakura merely shielded Byakuya in caution: the projectiles flew about ten feet to his left. Another sailed over his head. The torrent of petal blades weaved around, blocking an assortment of knives, chakram, and shuriken. Each one that was thrown came closer than the other.

' _Is he testing the limitations of Senbonzakura?'_ Byakuya wondered. _'No, that would be foolish. Perhaps he is trying to stall me. but for what purpose?'_

Byakuya contemplated as the assault continued. He would have been dumbfounded by the method of attack had he not noticed where the attacks were centered around. _'The safe zone! He is trying to find the range which it protects me. Should I change its radius?'_ Lars smiled as he saw the conflicted look in Byakuya's eyes. _'No. That would play right into his hand. I should remain calm and- .'_ Lars appeared inside the safe zone, chakram held tightly. Byakuya flicked up his uninjured arm, sending a flurry of blossoms in front of him. Lars spun to the other side of him and threw his chakram. The older fighter flicked his index and middle fingers to the side, sending blades more his way. They tore into the boy's abdomen instantaneously.

' _It's over.'_

As Lars' stomach was revealed, Byakuya's eyes enlarged in shock. The flesh was completely unharmed, only bearing a few scratches. "Impossible…" Lars was just as confused as he was.

"Sis?" he called out.

"Nice job holding him up!" a female voice called back gleefully. Byakuya turned to where the voice came from, only to earn a Heilig Pfeil in each shoulder.

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku sat in his office, playing chess with Raphael Schoenholtz (Gottesengel 'G') The man was around his age lime blonde, curly hair falling to his shoulders. Over the white turtleneck he wore was a Kallaverist uniform customized into a fur trimmed coat. On the table between the two men, next to the chessboard, sat a bottle and two cups of sake. Raphael poured more into his cup, noticeably never letting it go past being half empty.

Leaning on the wall next to them was Adoler Röthke (Gottesengel 'D'). The younger black haired man watched the game intently with vermillion irises and arms folded. His red trimmed jacket clung stiffly to his torso, appearing a bit tight fitting.

"A novel?" Raphael inquired with a raised brow. "I never took you for the writer type. You seem too lax and laid back to do that kind of thing."

"Well, I like to add a little uniqueness to my life," Kyoraku said with a small grin.

"So, what kind of novel is it?" Adoler asked.

"Oh, I have a copy in with me right now." Kyoraku reached for the drawer of his desk when his hand stopped. _'Wait. What on Earth am I doing!'_ he questioned inwardly. _'There's a war out there, yet here I am chatting and playing a game of chess. With the enemy no less!'_

"Is there a problem?" Raphael asked.

A random sense of euphoria coursed throughout Kyoraku's system, alleviating his concerns.

"This is an adult novel?" Raphael asked in laughter as he flipped through the pages of the novel. "It's more like a comedy!"

"I never said I was _good_ at writing," Kyoraku clarified as he also broke into a chuckle. As he did so, Raphael shared a quick glance with Adoler. Their expressions read the same thing: _We got him._

* * *

 **A/n: Is the war realistic enough so far? I hope the canon characters' personalities are coming across well. Are there any Gottesengel you like so far? The next chapter is going to shift a little to the perspectives of Hueco Mundo and the Vandenreich briefly, but I'll get right back to the action.**


	6. Turn Down the Virulence

**Chapter 5: Turn Down the Virulence**

 _"How pitiful. To think that you would go down this easily."_

 _A long haired Captain slumped against a wall and slid down into a sitting position, exasperated. Blood smeared the surface as his back scraped it. Multiple lacerations covered his body, the very air stinging the clean cuts. As he looked up through strained eyes, he could feel an all too familiar sensation attacking his lungs. The man standing in front of him watched the injured Captain's chest heave as he fought for breath._

 _"Your condition...it's worsened to an almost irreparable state. The only thing keeping you alive is your contract with that creature's organ. Am I wrong?"_

 _The Captain gave him a weary smile, sweat running down his face. "I...have no idea what you're talking about. You seem pretty concerned about my insides, Mr. Quincy. That makes for a strange first impression."_

 _"You of all people should know better than to play dumb in the situation you're in. Our army has taken over. There is_ _nowhere_ _to run now. I suggest you comply within the next minute."_

 _Jushiro Ukitake picked himself off the floor, gripping his dual zanpakuto with wavering hands._

 _"I'm afraid to say that I won't be giving in anytime soon." His Reiatsu peaked as he prepared for a final effort to fight. "You'll have to kill me first."_

 _The Quincy pulled out a cylindrical tool from under his mantle and brought forth a stream of white light in the form of a blade. "How unfortunate. I did not anticipate that today would be the time of your death."_

Maximilian Steiner (Sternritter 'R') rushed out of his quarters, panic set into his mind.

 _'To think they would strike this early. I must find His Majesty and inform him of this!'_

* * *

Byakuya observed his opponents carefully, paying close attention to their conversation. Lars Baumann (Gottesengel 'U') was arguing with a woman who had been very similar in appearance to him, though her hair was mostly white with black streaks while his was mostly black with white streaks. Her height was made her out as his older sister.

"I just wanted to help!" Diana Baumann (Gottesengel 'R') yelled. "What's wrong with looking out for my little brother?"

"What's wrong is that you always interrupt my fights!" Lars shot back. "I'm not some child you need to protect anymore!"

"Quit acting like you're a man! If I hadn't stepped in just now, your insides would be on the floor!"

That shut him up. Lars' hand involuntarily touched his stomach, where Byakuya's zanpakuto ripped through his shirt. "Sorry..."

Diana sighed. "It's fine... but I'd be less worried it you weren't such a hot head." She turned her attention to Byakuya, who stood tending to his shoulder wounds. Drawing the broadsword at her hip, she quickly apologized to him. "Sorry about that. This brat's stubborn, so we usually end up fighting a lot."

"This boy seemed to be surprised when Senbonzakura failed to kill him. Am I right to assume that your power were involved?"

Diana readied herself. "Right on the mark..."

Lars summoned dual pistols and fired two shots into Byakuya's stomach. The Captain stumbled back, completely caught off guard. Senbonzakura rushed in front of him, too late to shield his body. _'Senbonzakura sound have been able to block that!' What is going on?'_

Diana closed in on him, clashing against the pink wave. It split into two directions, one for each sibling. Byakuya could only watch, unable to use his arms to guide them. Lars threw a chakram straight into the torrent and then a second one to his right. After devouring the first one, Senbonzakura twisted around and followed the path of the other as if it were a magnet. The blades in front of Diana did the same, curving over her body. Byakuya was left completely exposed.

' _I have to dodge!'_ Byakuya's body was too weary to use Shunpo as Diana's sword split apart the muscle of his left breast. Byakuya expected a successive blow and braced himself. Nothing happened. Looking up he found that he was alone, the Quincies nowhere to be seen. He wasn't even in the Seireitei anymore. The Captain of Squad Six stood on a rock face overlooking a steep precipice. At its base, waves of blue and white crashed and lapped; he was by a sea.

"What is this place?" Byakuya questioned. He no longer wore his Captain's haori and shihakusho but a white, sleeveless kimono. Senbonzakura was sheathed and held in his hand, a habit he'd long since stopped doing. Behind him, his pinned up hair fluttered slightly in the wind. At his feet, a large puddle reflected his features. What he saw was not the Captain of the Sixth Division, but a much younger Byakuya.

"This cannot be…"

The air suddenly took on a sickly sweet smell which mixed in with the scent of seawater. Roses. In front of him, white and luminescent petals floated through the breeze.

"Byakuya...why did you come here?" a stranger's voice asked from behind. Except it was all too familiar.

' _It can't be…'_

As Byakuya turned around, a heavy sense of dread took over his body. Stood in a Captain's attire was his predecessor and mentor after Ginrei Kuchiki's passing. Byakuya's father, Sojun Kuchiki.

The Captain finally understood where he was. This had been the place where he had his last breath. The place he was killed by the hands of his own son.

The man had a deeply melancholy look in his eyes, eyes full of regret. "Please, Byakuya…..don't make me do this."

* * *

"Hihio!" The cowl of Renji Abarai's Bankai morphed into a skeletal baboon arm over his left shoulder, following the movement of his outstretched arm. August Oldenburg (Gottesengel 'J') crossed his arms as the massive fist collided into them.

"Gorilla Beringei!" August's arms and legs bulked up, the muscles within them enlarging at an abnormal rate. Heaving with both hands, he grabbed the fist and flung it away, carrying Renji with it. Using his bicep as a weapon, he hit the incoming red head and pummeled him into the ground. He shrunk his limbs back to normal size and raised his foot above Renji's chest. "Loxonta Africana."

Renji rolled to the side and jumped to his feet. Looking on, he saw that August's foot had caved through the flooring and left a small crater. If he hadn't moved, his ribs probably would have been shattered. August reformed his rifle and fired a barrage of Heilig Pfeil. Renji swiped his arm, Hihio following suit. The bullets of Reishi collided against it, unable to pierce its hide. Renji charged August, who abandoned his rifle for his fists.

"Cilucidae!" Renji was smacked across his face, careening back. August became a blur, beseiging his torso with punches. Renji did his best to dodge them, but more were being received than avoided. _'What the hell is this guy, an animal?' he wondered. Every time he calls out a name, his abilities change."_ August clenched his fist. Part of his ulna protruded out from his wrist as he threw a left hook, plunging it into Renji's neck. His face went pale as blood was sucked through the new appendage.

"Haah!" Renji slashed upwards, slicing off August's forearm. His blade became serrated as he stabbed the man, the weapon stopping within only inches of the flesh due to Blut Vene. Red Reiatsu burst from the bone head hilt on Renji's wrist, forming an enormous set of jaws.

"Sou'ou Zabimaru: Zaga Teppo!"

"Dasypodidae!"

Just before the jaws clamped down over him, August's skin became gray and transformed into banded plates, protecting him from the them. He slammed into Renji, knocking him into the ground. The armored man raised an equally armored fist and descended to strike him.

Clumps of Earth hovered off the ground and were sent against August's chest. Yumichika Ayasegawa stood a few feet away, bruised arms raised towards him. Ikkaku sat upon rubble beside him, caring to his wounded calf. "Renji, now's your chance!"

The arm of Hihio grabbed him around his body and squeezed, crushing the plates into him. His eyes strained as the pressure almost killed him, rupturing a few organs. August yelled out, blood spitting from his infuriated lips. "...o..Odonto..machus!" The skeletal hand cracked and was forced open, August dashing away with Hirenkyaku. Crashing into the building of a window, he slumped onto the nearest wall, clutching his stomach. The ruptured kidney inside him slightly moved, causing him to wince in pain.

"Shit… I can't keep up while being attacked on multiple fronts. I figured my pets would have taken care of them. Turns out these guys are sturdier than they look…"

A raven sat perched on the window sill he entered through, staring at him with beady green eyes. ' _Wait… a raven's eyes aren't green.'_

"What do you want?" he questioned.

The bird bowed its head and started to grow in size. The room filled with spine chilling cracks as its bones moved and reshaped themselves. As its transformation ended, Yosiah Grimmlocke (Gottesengel 'N') was revealed, eyes returning to their normal brown. "Ah…" he let out in relief, rubbing his neck. "I never quite get used to that."

August's eyes narrowed. "How long were you watching me?"

"Right after the Abarai boy released his Bankai." Yosiah answered.

"And you didn't even consider helping?"

Yosiah looked hurt. "You make it sound like I came just to see you struggle. Besides, I thought you were handling it well. Now do you want to be healed or not?"

"Whatever. Just get it over with." Yosiah walked over to him, eyes becoming green again. Jabbing quickly, he struck two fingers into August's abdomen. The movement was so fast that the injured man hadn't even registered any pain.

"Blutübertragung." Gradually, blood was flushed out of the wounded kidney and new blood entered. Now with Yosiah's blood transferred into him, August's body was able to heal the organ on its own. At the same time, the area where his arm was lopped off closed immediately.

"I'll never understand how you heal people this way," August muttered while he rubbed his stomach.

Yosiah looked at him with a little annoyed. "I told you countless times already. I guess nothing gets into that thick skull….aside from a lack of good taste in fashion."

August clicked his teeth disdainfully. "Whatever. Where's that little girlfriend of yours anyway?"

"If you're talking about Nicolle, she's busy trying to get our troops in through one of the Gates."

* * *

"Alright boys!" Nicolle Dassler (The Manipulation) addressed the Kallaverist rushing into the Black Ridge Gate of the Seireitei. "We're the first wave to get through here, so don't disappoint me now!" The first line of soldiers advanced forward and stopped dead in their tracks as they saw a white mist.

"Sir!" An officer called back. "The enemy's engaged our scouts.."

Nicolle pushed her way to the front and saw what they were talking about. A wall of ice towered in front of them like a wintry barricade. Inside were the frozen bodies of the scouts they'd sent out. On top of the wall stood Toshiro Hitsugaya and Rangiku Matsumoto.

"Sorry," Hitsugaya apologized with a cool expression. "We can't let you get past us."

"Look at this, boys. The cute little Captain wants to take me on. "

A few of the Kallaverist laughed, finding it humorous.

"This midget's good as dead."

"This fodder thinks he can keep up with Ms. Dassler?"

Rangiku gripped her sword, hands quivering in anger. "Who do they think they are talking like that?"

Hitsugaya lifted his zanpakuto and pointed it at their enemies. "You seem to think I've stayed like my old self these past years. So how about you stand there and tell me if I'm still as weak as you say." A massive tsunami of ice erupted towards the Quincies, freezing a good many of them in place. Nicolle jumped over the frozen wave, releasing arrows from her dual crossbow.

"Growl, Haineko." The blade of Rangiku's sword dispersed into a sizable cloud of ash, shielding the two Captain class fighters. Hitsugaya fired a column of ice-water which broke through the ash towards Nicolle. The woman landed onto a nearby building steeped out of the attack's trajectory. Kallaverist shot at the Shinigami with a range of firearms in an attempt to force them off their perch. Rangiku swiped left, cleaing through a line of them but failing to notice the arrows flying down at great speed.

Hitsugaya reared back swung upwards, turning the projectiles to icicles that shattered against the ground. "It's dangerous to even let her arrows graze you," he warned. "Urahara had told us she controls whatever they touch." Hitsugaya gripped his weapon and pointed it at Nicolle.

"Sit upon the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Small wings of a dragon grew from Hitsugaya's shoulder blades whilst ice covered both his arms and legs, stopping the intruding frost. Ice and water burst from the tip of his sword and formed a chinese dragon which collided with Nicolle's body, pinning her against a wall with it's ice.

"I haven't shown this to anyone except the Captain Commander," Hitsugaya stated. "For months I've trained with him to let my powers mature and fully develop. This is my Shikai's true form."

Nicolle looked at him sweetly and tried to sound like a proud parent. "Oh, honey~! You've grown so much since your previous battles. But it looks like you made a mistake. If you know about my arrows, then why did you let your ice touch my sword?"

The ice melted off Nicolle and dripped down into a pool of water. Frozen spikes grew from the puddle and traveled into Hitsugaya's wall, traveling up its length.

"Move Matsumoto!" The pair of officers leapt away from the wall as it erupted with spikes. Behind them, the ash of Haineko condensed into spears. One impaled Rangiku straight into her back while the others hit the shoulder blades of Hitsugaya. The Lieutenant almost blacked and would have fallen if Hitsugaya hadn't caught her. Flying towards a building, he gently set her down on its roof. and turned away. "Don't worry," Hitsugaya assured her. "I'll take care of this."

In the sky above everyone, dark clouds swirled together in a mass of gray while snow descended from them. The Kallaverist watched the snowfall with intrigue. However, they soon found out that the whatever it touched burst into flowers of ice.

"What's going on?!" a distressed one cried out as he was getting frozen alive.

Hitsugaya looked at them with apathy. "Hyoten Hyakkaso. This was originally a technique of my Bankai simply because I couldn't control it very well. I only recently mastered it in order to make it more accustomed to this form."

Nicolle had used her Blut Schild ability like some type of umbrella which protected her from the precipitation. "You certainly have gotten stronger," she said. "So I'll show you my trump card."

Nicolle reached for the bandaged blade at her hip, all the while smiling confidently. As the bandages were unfurled, Hitsugaya's pupils simultaneously enlarged in shock.

"...Where...did you find that...?!"

In Nicolle's hand was the zanpakuto of Sajin Komamura, former Captain of the Seventh Division. Her scarlet eyes sparkled, mouth parted into a wide grin. "I guess you didn't know about this. The poor fellow's shrine had a lot of useful tools." Nicolle held the sword parallel to the ground whilst an aura of bright red Reiatsu illuminated her body. "Bankai: Kokujo Tengen Myo'oh!"

* * *

Rojuro "Rose" Otorobashi (Third Division Captain)'s Shikai hurled towards Mik Mon Jae (Gottesengel 'T'). At the same time, his co-vice captains, Hiyori Sarugaki and Izuru Kira, flanked Mon Jae from both sides. The woman summoned two katanas and spun about his feet like a toy top, the long braid tied at the side of her head whipping wildly. The strange bizarre method of defense had succeeded in fending off the trio's attacks several times over.

"Damn it," Hiyori hissed as she leapt away from the spinning Quincy. "This chick moves too strangely for us to even touch her." Launching herself up, she pulled her Hollow mask down over her face and opened it's mouth. "Try blocking this!" A crimson cero screamed down like a comet, lighting up the area. Mon Jae twirled her swords in a circular motion. The cero collided with them and followed the round path, curving away from his body. Hiyori let herself fall and locked weapons with her. The woman effortlessly blocked her swings, as if it were second nature.

"Raise your head, Wabisuke." Izuru's crooked zanpakuto grated against the Mon Jae's arm three times, causing it to drop with the increased weight. Down an appendage, Mon Jae fired a Heilig Pfeil into both Lieutenants in what seemed like an instant, her bow not even seen. Rose wrapped Kinshara around his feet and yanked them out from under him. As Mon Jae tripped, Izuru slashed down her chest. The Quincy's hand shot up and grabbed his wrist in a tight grip as she sunk down on one knee. Izuru's black metallic arm suddenly locked up as he noticed brownish blotches appearing on it: rust. Mon Jae cut through both of his ankles and drove one of his katanas through the Shinigami's free hand, pinning him to the ground. Before she could slice into his windpipe, Rose wrapped his golden whip around the woman's arm, attaching the flower at its tip.

"I hope you're ready. My solos tend to rock people to the bone. Kinshara Sokyoku Dai Juichiban: Izayoi Bara." The whip glowering with yellow light as a powerful shockwave rippled through the area similar to how a fault generates an earthquake. The rubble and debris on the ground shook and was pushed in all directions. Mon Jae, however, stood perfectly still.

"Is that it?" Mon Jae asked, speaking for the first time. "That move of yours seems more flashy than anything." Her voice was assertive and quite...deep.

 _'Is she a man?'_ Rose thought in surprise. _'His appearance is very effeminate, but that wad definetly the voice of a male.'_

"The hell are you zoning out for?!" Hiyori yelled as she smacked the side of his head. "We gotta find some way to beat this woman!"

"I'm not a woman," Mon Jae informed, irritated.

"What?!" Hiyori screamed in disbelief. "You some kind of crossdresser or something?"

Rose glanced down at her with a tired look. _'For someone who calls people bald all the time, she's actually pretty slow.'_

"Your screaming's pretty aggravating," Mon Jae said. "I didn't come to fight a monkey."

 _'He's obviously provoking her. Insulting someone is the easiest way to do so. But even Hiyori isn't dumb enough to fall for-'_

"Who are you calling a monkey!" Hiyori bellowed as she charged Mon Jae head on. The effeminate man spun around to her back and swung downwards on her head. The small lieutenant flipped backwards, blocking and sending a kick at the same time. Her foot suddenly began to slow down, allowing Mon Jae to catch it. "I hope you won't be needing this."

Rose sighed as if he were exasperated. "Never mind..."

Mon Jae released Hiyori as Kinshara sailed towards him, making a quick evasion. "That's why you don't let the enemy's taunting get to your head," Rose muttered, annoyed.

"Shut up!" Hiyori barked as she freed Izuru. The feathery haired Lieutenant put an arm on her for support, one of the tendons in his legs torn. Though Hiyori was angry, she knew being pissed off wasn't going to get them anywhere. "Anyway…" her tone was much calmer. "Did you guys see what happened with my leg?"

"Yeah," Izuru confirmed. "It was exactly like what Captain Sui-Feng described after she fought that Espada back during the Winter War."

"If his powers are anything like Barragan's, then we have a big problem on our hands," Rose said with another pessimistic sigh.

Mon Jae raised his swords. "Look… I don't really like fighting that much. So if you three are going to talk, I'm going to lea-" His sentence was cut off as a large overhead object zoomed past. Left in its wake was a stream of exhaust. A fighter jet. The aircraft moved in the direction of the sound of heavy artillery and cannon fire.

"I feel bad for whoever's over there," Mon Jae said distantly. "Baader's power is a real petulance to deal with.

* * *

Sui-Feng bouncer into the open air as a homing missile leveled the ground behind her. Jets were flying by, locking in on her body and firing an array of long range explosions.

A gunshot skipped by and opened a gash in Sui-Feng's. Aiming a rifle of Reishi at her, the man who held a finger on its trigger laughed arrogantly. "You can't run forever, Soul Reaper!" Baader Batterlicht (Gottesengel 'K') was having the time of his life, conjuring up ways to kill the Captain. Rolling beside him, a Panther tank took aim on Sui-Feng.

"Fire!"

The building beside her convulse in a fiery explosion, rocketing her into another. The small Captain stood up, her body drenched with perspiration. Her breathing was ragged thanks to Baader's onslaught never letting up.

' _This is bad. At the rate things are going, I'll never be able to get anywhere near him. I shouldn't be doing this alone.' Thinking back, I probably would've had more luck using Omaeda as a decoy. Well, no use dwelling on it now. I just hope that big oaf sticks to the plan.'_

Outside, Marechiyo Omaeda's bulky form lay on the ground, his charred back exposed. Earlier, he was caught by one of the jets' missiles, leaving him smoldering. He lay a little ways away from Baader, who huffed on a wide cigar. _'Don't move!'_ he screamed inwardly. _'The Captain is counting on me right now, so I can't afford to screw up! Now if he would just turn around, I could sneak up on him and take him by surprise.'_

Baader let his head fall back, removing the cigar and watching as a plume of smoke blew out of his lips. "At first I wanted to blow her sky high on the spot, but if I do it now, she might use the smoke as cover and get away. It might be better to just wait her out. On the other hand…" his eyes wandered over to Omaeda, whose heartbeat quickened its pace. "That big guy went down pretty easily. And he wasn't too fast, at least compared to his superior. Honestly, I can't tell if he's or unconscious." Baader started walking towards him, forming a grenade in his palm. "Might as well finish the job, just to make sure."

' _Yes! He doesn't know if I'm alive! This could really work to our advantage.'_ It took Omaeda a few minutes to register that last part. _'Wait, he's going to do what?!'_

Just before Baader pulled the grenade's pin, Omaeda shot up with his arms up. "H-hold on there a sec!"

Baader scratched his blonde goatee, mildly surprised. "So you were playing dead the whole time? You must really be stupid then. Why didn't you just attack me at the last moment?"

Omaeda's eyes widened. _'Dammit! I didn't think about that!'_

"Sayonara, Soul Reaper." The grenade was slapped away from him, going off mid air. Sui-Feng made for his throat, Suzumebachi glinting in the light. Baader jerked his head to the right, her gauntlet grazing his cheek. The tattoo of a butterfly spread across the side of his head.

"Omaeda!" Sui-Feng yelled.

Omaeda appeared behind Baader, his spiked ball and chain reared above his head. The Quincy grabbed Sui-Feng's wrist and flipped over her, avoiding the heavy weapon. Twisting around, he turned his body and slammed his foot into her side, sending the small Captain flying. Omaeda hoisted up Gegetsuburi and brought it down with great force. Baader moved forward and grabbed Omaeda by the collar, pushing him back.

Omaeda ground his feet into the ground and skidded backwards only a few feet. "Hah! Looks like I'm more tough than you-" Over a dozen mines went off at once, eclipsing him in explosions. The street they were planted in was wholly destroyed, leaving behind much rubble. Omaeda lay in a crater, charred and bloody.

"It's best to be wary of your environment," Baader chastised. "An assassin should at least be aware of that fact." He lifted his rifle and turned sideways, shooting Sui-Feng's leg as she dashed to him. She grimaced in pain as she fell face first. "See?"

Baader took out a receiver from his pocket. "I'll need some air support." Several Junkers arrived and headed for the Captain, all unloading their ammunition.

"Sh-shunko!" Funnels of wind whipped from Sui-Feng's shoulder blades, propelling her forwards. Rubble and debris flew in the air as the bombers trailed her.

"You're pretty hard to kill, Soul Reaper," Baader remarked. "Taking you on alone probably wasn't a good idea if I wanted to kill you. Oh well. Even the most experienced of commander needs a unit in order to operate. Vorrücken." Manifesting behind him were a total of ten faceless figures, all wearing camouflaged gear and carrying assault rifles.

Bullets flew around Sui-Feng's body as she tried to escape. The Captain went airborne and cleaved through no less than three of the warplanes, parts flying in various directions.

The Captain landed on the roof of a building before taking off again as fulminations created a war torn landscape. More of the faceless troops materialised around the battlefield, taking aim for their singular target.

"Strife is a hellish thing," Baader stated as he relit his cigar. "It's damaged economies, torn apart families, pitted nations in years of bloodshed. Since the dawn of human civilization, there has been at least two people out for each other's throat."

Sui-Feng tumbled against a wall as the bombers continued their assault.

"Countless lives have been lost because of this. I guess you could call my power an accumulation of strife."

A flashbang was thrown by the woman's and detonated. She stumbled to the ground, her ears attacked by a deafening ring. The world swirled before her eyes, dizziness invading her head. Baader stood in front of her, rifle aimed. The soldiers surrounded them, locking their firearms on the now downed Shinigami.

"I was orphaned at an early age, my parents victims of war. This is ultimately what led me to getting this power. My name is Baader Batterlicht, Gottesengel K: 'The Krieg'. I know all about being victimized by this thing we call war. So let me ask you something." Baader brought his rifle to her head, his finger curling around the trigger. "Are you going to add to the body count?"

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter fell behind a bit due to school and all. But now I'm on a quick break, so I have a little more time on the next chapter. This one was very fun to write though, so I'm excited to get the next one out.**

 **Criticism and reviews are welcomed.**


	7. Tumbling into Turmoil

**Chapter 6: Tumbling into Turmoil**

" _Hey, new girl," Yoruichi Shihoin called._

 _Sui-Feng turned around earnestly. "M-me?"_

" _Yeah, I need a favor um… Soi Fang?"_

" _I-it's Sui-Feng, Ms. Shihoin," she corrected. "B-but if you want to call me Soi Fang, then that's also accep-."_

" _Oh lighten up already!" Yoruichi complained. "It's been almost a week since you joined, and yet you're still so formal."_

" _But to speak informally to Lady Yoruichi would be impudent of me. I couldn't possibly- Aiee!" Sui-Feng yelped as Yoruichi pinched her thigh._

" _I said lighten up. Look, I know your family is bound to mine, or some other thing like that, but you don't have to be so afraid of coming out as rude. I want my men to feel comfortable around me. Now shape up and try again."_

Sui-Feng stumbled against the wall of an alley, panting from exhaustion. The time when she first joined the Stealth Division continued to play in her head like a tape recorder. ' _To be thinking about that at a time like this,'_ she thought to herself in a scolding fashion. _'I must be delirious.'_ Blood soaked the side of her head, flowing from where the bullet from Baader's gun had grazed it. The force of it made her deaf in her left ear and caused her eye to squint shut. _'I need to find some place to recover.'_

"Target inbound. Fire on my mark."

Sui-Feng practically flung herself forward as the building she was leaning on caved in on itself from aerial fire. A trail of bullets followed her as the jets tried to gun her down.

 _'This can't go on much longer. I have to figure out where the Quincy is. This is a cutting the head off a snake type of situation.'_ The woman's foot landed on something hard and metallic. _'Are those...'_ Sui-Feng's good eye opened wide in shock as the object began to beep. Her body was caught in an explosion and flew into the air. Unfortunately for her, three missile had been aimed in that exact direction. Her body was hidden from the world, eclipsed by a fury of fire.

* * *

Baader Batterlicht (The Krieg) watched as Sui-Feng's form plummeted to the ground in a heap of smoke. Taking the cigar from his lips, he looked as if he almost pitied her. "She was a tough one, but even I know she couldn't have taken that one and still be standing." The bald man reached up and brought his receiver to his mouth. "All units move out to sector 212-7. The objective has been incapacitated." Baader reached out and reformed his rifle, looking down the scope.

A bullet shaped Heilig Pfeil ripped through the air and took out Sui-Feng's thigh mid-Shunpo. She stumbled, her body skidding along the ground. She landed straight onto another mine, fire and shrapnel swallowing her body. She screamed, flesh burning. Every one of her limbs felt as if there were filled by flames. In the corner of her eye, she could see projectiles flying to her. _'I can't move.'_

Buildings rattled as missiles obliterated the ground she lay on. She could no longer be seen, assault after assault of hellfire raining from above. Baader reached up a hand, signaling his aerial forces from launching away. He could still faintly sense her Reiatsu, but barely. As the smoke cleared, he threw down his cigar and crushed it underfoot. Her body was no where to be seen.

* * *

Sui-Feng opened her eyes slowly, taking note that she was now moving. The environment zoomed past in a blur. She was being carried by Omaeda, pushing his shunpo to the limits in attempt to flee. "What... do you think... you're doing, Omaeda?"

"Please be quiet, Captain. I'm doing my best to keep you alive." Though his tone was forceful, an expression of relief flashed across it.

Sui-Feng allowed herself a small smile. "Since when did... a coward like you... have to guts to do this?"

Omaeda's brows furrowed. "Why are you always like this?! The least you could do is thank me!"

Silence passed between them as he continued forward. Sui-Feng's lips parted, as if to say something.

"...Th..tha-"

Omaeda dropped her as the two crashed landed. A tank shell had struck his back, singing off the little fabric that covered it. Another hit Sui-Feng, sending her away spiraling. She sat up, grimacing with intense pain. Her eyes fell upon Baader, stood over Omaeda with his rifle pointed. A dangerous light glinted in his eyes.

Sui-Feng reached out, eyes widening. "No, don't!" For a second her eyes locked with Omaeda's. They were full of pain and fear. But even worst was that it looked like he was apologizing for

 _Bang._

The color in Omaeda's face vanished, his eyes now vacant and emotionless. The bullet tore into the back of his neck, severing his vertebrae. Sui-Feng slumped back, defeated. He was cowardly, arrogant, and a nuisance, but Omaeda was still her Lieutenant and was at the very least loyal. And she let him die, right in front of her. Baader crouched down in front of her, acting as if he hadn't just killed someone. "This is your last chance," he stated. "Activate your Bankai."

Sui-Feng glared daggers at him but said nothing.

"Our orders lie in pacifying this place. I don't have to kill you at all."

"You didn't to mind it when you slaughtered my men."

"You believe that I killed them. But it wasn't my fault." He leaned in close, whispering. "It was your own incompetence that sent them to their deaths. They died because they were weak enough to follow you. And yet you still got them all killed."

Something within Sui-Feng snapped. Maybe it was the spur of the moment, maybe it was since what he said held some truth to it. Whatever the reason, she had had enough of their battle and was ready to end it. Reiatsu poured out of her as she lifted her gauntleted hand. She charged Baader, aiming for the black butterfly at the side of her head.

Blood splattered against the floor, both combatants at a momentary standstill. Baader's eyes were full of surprise. "I warned you," he said weakly.

His hand was over Suzumebachi, holding it in place. At the corner of Sui-Feng's lip, a single line of blood trickled down her chin. She looked down, where Baader's combat knife sat pressed into her stomach. Her nearly seared off Shihakusho became bloodstained from the wound. Baader let go of her, allowing her to drop to the ground. Her breathing became even more haggard, black filling the corners of her eyes.

"Sorry," Baader apologized halfheartedly. "I never held a grudge against you Shinigami. I barely give a damn about that whole Quincy Extermination thing. But I have comrades to help."

Sui-Feng was not fully listening, consciousness slowly evading her.

" _My mother used to sing to me when I was little," Yoruichi explained as she sat with Sui-Feng under a sakura tree. She lay on her lap, letting Yoruichi's warmth sooth her. "Every time I got worried or scared, she'd bring me to this tree and sing."_

" _That sounds lovely…"_

" _Would you like to hear one of her songs?" Sui-Feng nodded earnestly. As Yoruichi began to sing, Sui-Feng became enthralled. Though she stumbled over a few lines and apologized for getting them wrong, Yoruichi's voice alleviating all her stress. When she stopped, she looked down at the young girl, smiling. "Maybe one day you could sing to me." The girl nodded. Yoruichi reached down and wrapped their pinkies together. "Promise?"_

 _It was her turn to smile. "Promise."_

Sui-Feng lay against the cold pavement, warmth escaping from her body. _'Omaeda, I'm sorry you had to put up with my personality all those times. You were...a good soldier. Ms. Yoruichi...forgive me. I couldn't… keep your promise.'_ A tear fell down her face as she drew her last breath.

* * *

Diana Baumann (Gottesengel 'R') ducked under the swing of Byakuya Kuchiki, who fought with renewed vigor. He swung with ferocity but control, every swing calculated abd deliberate. Lars Baumann (Gottesengel 'U') watched his sister and her condition. A light sweat bore down her forehead as her breathing remained steady. _'I guess she's fine on her own,'_ he concluded, returning his dagger back to the large belt he wore around his waist. His eyes slid to Byakuya, now an aggressive fighter. _'But just what is he seeing right now. To be on the offensive like that...he must be having a bad memory.'_

* * *

Byakuya locked katanas with Sojun Kuchiki, the men engaged in a battle of speed. If an onlooker were to pass by, they wouldn't be able to follow their movements. Flashes of white blurred through the air, the sound of metal hitting metal drowning out the sound of crashing waves.

The two finally took an intermission from their fierce combat, stopping opposite one another. _'I must find a way out of this place,'_ Byakuya thought to himself. _'I have to get back to the Soul Society and stop the invasio-...The war...'_ He briefly stopped, confused. _'The...war..?'_

"Something seems to be troubling you," Sojun observed. "You can't remember something?"

The young Byakuya placed both hands on his sword, holding it in a defensive stance. "No..." What was he trying to remember?

"Why did you defect from the Soul Society?" He decided to pursue his father's reasons for leaving the Gotei. He had a rather loyal nature and was altogether kind hearted. None of this made sense.

"Byakuya do you know what lies underneath our manor?"

"The family library of Soul Society's history." Byakuya knew that fact like the back of his hand.

"And the most confidential files which lie within it."

Byakuya gripped Senbonzakura. "What are getting at?"

"Do you know why the Quincy are so few in number?"

Byakuya thought back to his days in the academy, reciting the words of his professor on one of the few topics which genuinely interested him.

"900 years before, Ywach, the King of the Quincy, revolted and declared war with Soul Society. They lost the war and nearly their entire race. Since then, they've been hiding in few numbers, scattered amongst the World of the Living."

Sojuro sighed, briefly closing his eyes. "That information is textbook knowledge for all Shinigami," he stated. "But is only partially true."

Byakuya showed slight surprise. "Are you trying to tell me that we are purposefully being deceived on the matter?"

Sojuro raised his zanpakuto, the blade held parallel to his body. "I'm afraid you'll have to defeat me before learning the truth. Puncture-"

The younger man tensed, recognizing the command which his father uttered.

"-Howaitorozu."

Colorless mist began to cloud from the hilt as the blade disappreared, evaporating into the air. Byakuya fell to one knee, an intoxicatingly sweet smell filling his nostrils. Roses.

An invisible force attacked him, covering his arm in numerous scratches. Byakuya squinted upon seeing light reflected off a thin object in the air. Vines of white light covered in thorns suddenly revealed themselves to him, snaking their way towards him. Byakuya leapt forward as they cascaded around him, thorns catching onto his exposed skin.

Sojuro appeared behind him, bringing down his sword's handle.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura!" The vines closest to Byakuya shred apart and fell in tatters before fading from sight. He turned around, swinging his now also bladeless sword at his father, flower petals following its path.

The world swam before Byakuya as his legs grew numb. He collapsed to his knees as they gave way, now assaulted by sudden dizziness. Vines wrapped around his body, digging their thorns into his skin.

Sojuro looked down at him with regretful eyes. "Please don't try to escape," he stated without much assertiveness. "You could be torn apart if you make any drastic movements."

The numbing spread through the rest of Byakuya's body. In a minute, it would almost certainly paralyze him. Senbonzakura returned to its hilt, reverting to blade form.

Sojuro reached out and pressed his first two fingers against Byakuya's temple. "Forgive me. But this is the only choice I have to not kill you.

Byakuya knew what was to come. His father was going to use hakufuku and escape once again. But he couldn't fail. The honor of the Kuchiki depended on him succeeding. Quickly but carefully, Byakuya unclenched his fingers, dropping Senbonzakura. Sojuro Shunpo'd away, realizing what his son was doing.

"Bankai: Senbonzakura Kageyoshi."

* * *

Eric Costas (Gottesengel 'I') scanned his eyes through the room he stood in. On either side, downed Shinigami lay dead, bleeding from swift strikes to their arteries. In front of him were closed sliding doors, hiding what ever was in the other room.

 _'I can't sense anyone in there,'_ he observed. He had broken into Squad 13's barracks, looking for its person of authority. _'Jushiro Ukitake was not sighted anywhere throughout the Seireitei, nor was he detected in Rukongai. This is the only place he could possibly be. So then why is it that I do not feel anything on the opposite side of this door?'_

Giving up on formulating any reasonable answers as to what was happening, Eric raised his hand to the door and collected particles of Reishi into its palm. "Fackel." A sphere of light formed and increased the amount of heat around him, causing the doors to melt into pools of wood and wax. The sight he found was not what he was expecting. Ukitake sat on both knees in the middle of his office, turned away from him.

His back was slightly arched, both hands held up as if in prayer. He strangely had discarded his haori, devoid of any clothing above the waist. What shocked Eric was what appeared before the man. An ethereal figure hovered in the air, black as the outside sky. It had no definable shape, a mass of what resembled shadows. And in the midst was a single eye, its pupil constantly shifting its point of focus.

"I suppose this would eventually happen," Ukitake all but whispered.

"What?"

Ukitake slowing turned around to face him. Eric's ocean colored eyes widened. An oil like substance covered Ukitake's eyes and forehead, an eye matching that of the creature behind him in the substance's center. The same strange substance appeared on his back in swirls of black. "Reio-sama...has deemed you a threat." Ukitake stood up, zanpakuto dragging across the floor as be grasped its handle.

Eric produced a cylindrical tool akin to a Seeleschneider. "Lichtbringer" White light streamed out, taking the form of a blade. "I did not anticipate that you would perform Kamikake ," he stated. "But to completely undergo a fusion with it is another thing entirely... how foolish."

"Forgive me," Ukitake apologized. "I'm sure your cause is right in your and your comrades' eyes. But it poses a threat to the existence of Reio-sama." Water spouted away from him and hit Eric full force. Pushing forward, he sliced through the water and nearly cut through the masked man's head. Eric parried it calmly and stepped into the next strike. Their swords met, sparks sent in every direction. Ukitake brushed aside a carefully aimed jab and swung vertically. A column of water followed the strike and made contact with Eric, who blocked it with his Lichtbringer. The pressure of the water was so powerful that it blasted Eric through the barracks' ceiling and into open air. Wings of light briefly adorned his back and launched him onto a building, dispersing back into ambient Reishi as he touched down on its roof.

The carnage of Baader's fight raged on in the distance, jets encircling the area. Towards one of the four gates, a behemoth of what must have been Sajin Komamura's Bankai swung its massive weapon wildly. Eric did a quick check and began sensing the Reiatsu of every Gottesengel in the invasion. _'It seems no one is having any trouble other than Oldenburg. Though he has Grimmlocke in his presence. Good. That means I don't have to worry about anyone dying. It would be a real inconvenience to lose allies of that strength this early in the war.'_

The sound of running water filled the air as Ukitake rose after him, carried by a whirlpool. Two torrents of the liquid shot past him and straight for Eric.

"Glänzende Schutz!" A bright disc encompassed him, dispelling the initial force of the attack in front him. When the water died down, it was revealed that the buildings surrounding his were decimated completely. Ukitake touched down a ways away, brandishing his katana.

"There is information in our Daten that you are a proficient user of Kido," Eric stated. "Judging from those last attacks your affinity must be water. I'm impressed that you can summon Kido of that level without even incanting its name." Ukitake didn't respond, holding his weapon in a firm grip.

Eric raised two fingers. "I see you are bent on resisting. So be it." Reishi collected into a small Heilig Pfeil that fired from his fingers.

"All waves, rise up and become my shield; Lightning, strike now and become my blade." His blade split in two, connected by a thin red rope decorated with five talismans. "Sogyo no Kotowari."

Eric moved sideways, avoiding his own arrow that was redirected back. It hit the ground and engulfed the area in pure red flames.

"Spülenlicht." A sphere the size of a tennis ball shot towards Ukitake, who merely lifted his left sword. Eric dropped to the right in a split second, the roof melting beside. He thrust up and intercepted Ukitake, who shot yellow lightning from his sword. Eric glanced down, watching the rise and fall of the other's chest.

' _His breathing is... steady.'_ His eyes drifted up, back to Ukitake's face. _'Lack of perspiration, no visible exhaustion. I see. He managed to keep his illness at bay. For now.'_

"Suchscheinwerfer." A blinding light illuminated them, disrupting Ukitake's focus. His hand loosened on his sword by only a fraction of strength, allowing Eric to curve it away. Light gouged into his chest, splattering the floor red. Instinctively throwing up his right hand, a Heilig Pfeil left the sword's tip and slammed into its original owner, who flew back as it detonated seconds later. Landing onto nearby debris, his vision blurred as water rushed around him.

"Hado #65: Raikoho." Lightning met water and electrocuted Eric, muscles contracting throughout his body. Ukitake descended and summoned a ball of fire which decimated the already destroyed pavement. As the mist from the evaporated water dissipated, Eric was revealed, panting heavily. Part of his mask was broken, pure white hair matted by the bloodied cut over his brow. Raising both arms away from his body, light left his hands and ascended into the sky. Where the clouds met the light, lightning pierced through them and screamed for Earth. An arena formed around them, filled with oversized arrows that would have impaled a whale.

"Sankt Altar. A technique dedicated to all out defense. You will no longer be able to touch me at this point," Eric claimed.

Ukitake looked about the the theater of light, emotionless. "My comrades continue to die as this invasion persists, a sacrifice that shouldn't need to be made in the first place. If I stop here, it would be an insult to their-" His attention was drawn elsewhere, head turning away. Eric searched for a change in their vicinity using his Reiryoku and realized what made Ukitake stop. Sui-Feng's Reiatsu had vanished.

"It appears another of your allies have fallen in vain."

Ukitake lunged at him, bringing his sword down in a heavy swing. Two of the large arrows crashed in between them, blocking him as they formed an 'X' shaped shield of sorts.

Ukitake's eyes suddenly formed into near perfect circles, blood spewing from his mouth. He looked down to see a giant arrow stuck in the ground, entering his back and jutting through his stomach. Blood stained his chin and chest, falling down in rivulets.

Eric approached the critically wounded man, blue eyes of dispassion set upon him. The arena disappeared, the only traces of it being there now impaling Ukitake.

"If you had kept a calm demeanor, you would have been able to dodge that. Take some words of advice: it is dangerous to hold onto attachments to your comrades whilst in the middle of war." He placed a hand against the wounded man, light emanating from it. "Spülenlicht." Pain racked Ukitake's body as a small hole was blown through his chest.

"I do not desire to kill you," Eric continued. "Tell me where the Soul King's Heart is, and I will call off this invasion. If not, I won't hesitate to have every single Shinigami present purged from existence."

"You… you can't kill the Soul King. He is… what keeps everything in balance."

Eric's one visible eyebrow raised. "Comical. You people actually believe that is our goal?"

The substance covering Ukitake's face receded into his skin. Breathing rapidly, he tried to speak, only resulting in a fit of blood filled coughs. He raised one of his swords slowly, arm trembling spasmodically. Light flashed into the air, causing Eric to follow its skyward path with his eyes.

Storm clouds circled overhead, letting down a shower of rain. The rain came down hard, splashing against whatever surface was around them. Below them it started to flood, water rising at an extraordinary rate. Eric looked at the man in mild surprise. ' _There was no part of the Daten which mentioned his zanpakuto was of controlling the weather. Unless…'_

Ukitake was muttering something. Eric did his best to catch the man's words as he tried to speak, his voice barely audible. "...Ban...kai."

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku and Raphael Schoenholtz (Gottesengel 'G') were in the middle of a competitive drinking game. Although neither of them were giving up anytime soon, Adolf Röthke (Gottesengel 'D') could clearly tell that they were buzzed.

"We really did it this time," he sighed as he ran a hand through his jet black hair. "What if his comrades come in and see him passed out. Then they'll think I did something to injure him and attack me all at once. Or worse. They'll nearly kill me and leave me to die. Or _worse._ They'll capture me and give me to that Kurotsuchi guy everyone's afraid of. And he'd do unspeakable things to me…" Adolf shuddered at the mere thought of what horrors Mayuri could inflict upon him.

"Hey, stop *hic* doing that." Raphael snapped at him. The amount of drinks he had was already causing him to hiccup. "You always *hic* worry over noth- *hic*, nothing."

"Oh man," Kyoraku said while chuckling. "I must have had way too much to drink. It feels like I'm swimming." He had to lay his head down to avoid a drunken headache that was sure to come.

' _My skin feels moist...I really do feel like I'm in water right now,'_ his sluggish mind thought. He closed his eyes, hoping it would make the feeling go away. Except it became even stronger with each second. _'It...really feels as if I were in an ocean,'_ his mind continued, now in confusion.

Kyoraku's head shot up as he felt an all too familiar power. Not only that, but he noticed heavy rain in the distance, somehow fixated to one spot. "Jushiro?" The name came as a whispered question.

Adolfe felt it too, noticable worry flashing over his face.

 _CLICK._

Kyoraku turned to find a revolver trained on his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Captain," Raphael muttered from behind the gun. "It looks like things are becoming dire, _fast._ " Kyoraku tried to shake off his mild drunkenness, scrambling for the wakizashi sheathed inside his blue obi. The sword flashed up, just as Raphael pulled the trigger.

* * *

 **Criticism and reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


	8. Scorn at Your Reflection

**Chapter 7: Scorn at Your Reflection**

A lone figure sat on the edge of Sokyoku Hill, legs swinging over the steep precipice. Their eyes wandered about, taking in the sight which befell them. Red flashes of light flickered throughout the Seireitei as the battle between the Shinigami and Black Sun raged on.

The Gottesengel had busied themselves with the Captain class officers of the Gotei 13- she could tell.

Surges from their battles could be felt by the woman. As the different Reiatsu of enemy and comrade alike were sensed by her, the woman identified each one she recognized, counting on her fingers.

"One, two, three, four." She continued on until reaching fourteen, where she realized it was near impossible to find the individual she sought for.

Disappointed, she crossed her arms whilst slightly pouting like an upset child. She lay on her back, purple curls sprawling out under her head. Her hand reached up, placing itself onto the side of her face as she sighed.

Her amber eyes lit with excitement as she remembered an old and almost forgotten technique. She slowly closed her eyes as she let her mind be absorbed by the surrounding battlefield. Shouts from both sides filled her ears as if they were part of a bizarre choir.

Opening her eyes, the young Quincy found that she was encompassed by hundreds of white and red spirit ribbons. Quickly outstretching her hand, she grabbed onto a white one, smiling widely. "Found you~!"

* * *

Shunsui Kyoraku swung right, deflecting a bullet from Raphael Schoenholtz (Gottesengel G)'s spirit weapon. Held in each hand were the dual swords of Katen Kyokotsu. Between the two of them was a small, partly glistening pool of vomit.

"Well I'll be damned," Raphael commented. The wavy haired blonde watched Kyoraku's movements with an impressed look. "Just throwing up a little was all it *HIC* took to get you back on your feet."

"Don't sound so sure," Kyoraku grinned. "I'm not even half as fast as I was before. You really did a number on me with all that alcohol. Besides, I'm not sobering up for no reason." He held up one of his blades for Raphael's attention. "Futotta Okoto is a game where the person who eats or drinks the most in the least amount of time wins. So the sake you gave me is currently leaving my system."

"I thought you could only recreate *HIC* children's games that actually exist. *HIC* I've never heard of any game like that before. That's cheating!" Raphael accused cheerfully

"Try speaking for yourself," Kyoraku shot back. "How do I know you weren't drinking water this whole time? You don't even look drunk at all. "

"That's just because alcohol only makes me *HIC*... Makes me *HIC*." Raphael beat his chest with his free hand in an attempt to fight off another fit of hiccups. "Do that."

Kyoraku stepped around Raphael and made an overhead swing, only to have his sword pushed away by another bullet shaped Heilig Pfeil. He glanced left at Adolf Röthke (Gottesengel D), who stood by quietly with his hands in his pockets.

"Aren't you going to join us?" Kyoraku asked as he batted away two more Heilig Pfeil.

Adolf smiled nervously and pointed at the Captain's hand. "Um, I'm not really too good with swords. I think I'll just sit this one out."

"Oh really? That's too bad," Kyoraku said. He flashed in front of Adolf, now sober enough to use Shunpo. "You should try and have some fun with us." He took a swing at Adolf's body-

-And missed completely.

Though it didn't even come close to cutting him, Adolf leapt away with his hands in the air.

"Woah, woah, woah, WOAH!" he blabbered out. "I thought you were just a nice and laid back guy! Oh no. No, no, no, no." He began clasping the sides of his head, emerald eyes livid with fear. The following words all came out so fast that it sounded like he was speaking some unearthly language. "It was a trick this whole time, wasn't it? He pretended to be all lax just to get us into a false sense of security when in reality he's a cold hearted killer who likes to toy with his enemy by using mind games and then killing them like a psychopathic sadi- "

Raphael slapped Adolf along the back of his head, ending his junior's incessant rambling. "For Xelia's sake would you stop with all those unrealistic scenarios!" he practically yelled. "He just likes acting uncharacteristically sometimes. Does he seriously look like what you just described?"

Kyoraku hesitated to nod in agreement, mildly caught off guard.

Adolf seemed to calm down a little, though the ever present nervous expression he wore didn't leave his face. Turning, he tapped Raphael on the arm. "Uhmm..." He started whispering to him, who in turn started whispering back. Soon enough, they were in a deep discussion.

"Hey, wait a second," Kyoraku called out with a dejected expression. "It's not good to whisper. You're making me feel left out."

"You mind not using that color game of yours?" Raphael asked.

Kyoraku blinked. "Pardon?"

"Adolf here doesn't work too well in actual combat, _at all_ ," he explained. "But it's obvious that he's going to have to be involved in this little scuffle. If possible, I'd like it that he doesn't end up nearly dead or… you get the idea. And that's pretty likely to happen with the color game."

Kyoraku adjusted the straw hat atop his head, tilting it down over his face. "That's really kind of you as a friend, and I respect that. But you're in a war now. There's no 'fair play' anymore."

"Well now… that's too bad." Raphael pushed Adolf out of the way right before the Captain appeared in front of him. Kyoraku swiped forward, aiming for Raphael's turtleneck. His flowery kimono fell behind him, revealing his white haori. "Whi-"

Raphael lunged forward and formed a dagger of red Reishi. Kyoraku grazed his chest, yet it had no effect. "Pink."

A large gash ripped open in Kyoraku, starting from the middle of his left breast and ending just above his collar bone. His eyes snapped open while he stumbled away.

Raphael threw off his grey overcoat and reformed a revolver, firing instantaneously. "Grey." Kyoraku felt searing pain in his thigh as it split open on its side, staining his leg crimson.

' _W-what the hell?!'_ his mind sputtered. _'Iro oni… isn't being played correctly?!'_ His eyes fell on Adolf, who wore the guiltiest of expressions. "What did you do to me?" Kyoraku demanded gravely.

"I… I- " Raphael cut him off. "Sorry. He's not all too content with his Schrift. Brings up bad memories."

Kyoraku smiled, though this time there was little amusement in it. "And why's... that?" He winced from the weight his body was putting on his wounded leg.

"I'm… Gottesengel D," Adolf cautiously answered. "And… well…"

Raphael finished for him. "This kid's a clutz beyond imagination. Pretty much every place he goes, calamity is sure to follow. His Schrift stands for 'The Disaster'. Any worst case scenario you can think of, it's manifested into reality."

Kyoraku felt a growing sense of dread. His games were no longer able to be played correctly.

A chunk of of his shoulder was blown off as Raphael took advantage of his distracting thoughts.

He tapped the side of his hip with the barrel of his gun, then lifted it towards the Shinigami. "Sorry Mr. Cap'n. We bet big and don't worry about how large the odds of winning are. This is a game of risk you just won't win so easily."

* * *

"Bankai: Zendo Sogyo no Kotowari."

Eric Costas (Gottesengel I) watched as Ukitake disappeared from sight, rain washing away the image of his body. Water was now up to Eric's chest and quickly over his head. The surface was now nowhere to be seen, water stretching in all directions.

Eric peered into the dark abyss which shrouded him. His hand found its way to his throat, gripping the Adam's apple which stayed unmoving.

' _My throat… I can't speak. My eyelids are inexplicably heavy. My body feels like it's made of lead. If it weren't for Blut Vene, the pressure surely would have crushed me by now.'_

His hand left his throat and pointed outwards. _'Fackel.'_ The space surrounding him was illuminated by the sphere. Steam rose in bubbles around as the heat evaporated nearby water. In the distance, two large creatures circled around a fixed point in an endless loop. Eric used Hirenkyaku to catapult himself closer, unable to move efficiently on his own.

Upon closer inspection, he found that the giant creatures were two serpent like dragons, one black and the other white. Eric stopped in his tracks, unsure if they were docile or aggressive. He simply stared at them, waiting for them to make a move.

" _ **It looks like there's a guest!"**_ two overlapping and disembodied voices echoed. They were soft and quiet, like a timid child.

Eric flicked his eyes around him. There was no one close enough for him to be able to see, much less hear.

" _ **Why do you look around?"**_ a third voice questioned. This one was deep and husky, bearing more animal like qualities. _ **"You are the only one standing before us."**_

Eric looked towards the beasts which continued to swim in an endless loop. _'Are these animals the ones speaking to me?'_

" _ **We are,"**_ the children's voices answered.

Eric's eyes widened with intrigue. _'Mind reading?'_

" _ **You are only partially correct,"**_ the beast's voice replied. _**"We have no other choice but to speak through your thoughts, for you cannot use voice."**_

' _Just what are you beings? Are you the spirits of Sogyo no Kotowari?'_

" _ **Our existence is of no trivial matter. We only live to serve our master. My given name is Kuro,"**_ the white dragon stated.

" _ **We're called Shiro,"**_ camethe black dragon's reply.

' _This place. Where exactly am I.'_

" **A place beyond the planes which you understand as life and death."**

" _ **This is where your fate will be decided."**_

Eric raised an eyebrow. ' _Which is?'_

" _ **Whether you have the right to live."**_

Kuro and Shiro picked up their pace, forming a whirlpool in between their serpentine bodies. The whirlpool continued to grow until it was large enough for a man to walk through. Peering through, Eric could see a path leading into a different realm.

" _ **You will walk the path of purity,"**_ Kuro instructed. _**"Each trial you pass will enable your soul to be cleansed of each one. Once you complete them all, you will finish undergoing the process of purification. Then, we will release you."**_

' _And if I fail?'_

" _ **Then you get to become a soul and pass on!"**_ Shiro informed cheerfully.

' _What if I refuse?'_ Eric could feel the situation becoming more and more drastic.

" _ **Then I will swallow you where you stand."**_

Eric closed his eyes, knowing he would not win if he were to confront the beast. _'So be it then.'_ As soon as he took a step forward, the whirlpool swirled around him and washed away his surroundings. Eric now stood in a cave, lit by an unseen flame.

" _ **You will now begin the Tsugunai no Gishiki,"**_ Kuro's voice boomed. _**"The first vice: wrath. Those consumed by wrath are engulfed in violence and self destruction, as if by a great fire."**_

Eric's eyes snapped open wide when the entrance behind him burst into white flames which spread towards him at an alarming rate.

" _ **Joka no Hono. You must run towards the exit of this cave before the fire catches you. Only then can you advance to the next trial."**_

Throwing up his hand, Eric frantically gathered the light emitted from the flames. "Ewigen Schutz!" A blue disc formed in front of his body, protecting him from the fire. Only it didn't last. The flames ate away at the shield, devouring it completely. Shocked, Eric did what any cornered animal would. He ran.

Spinning on the ball of his foot, Eric turned around and fled in the opposite direction. The fire followed close behind him like an enraged beast. Pushing his Hirenkyaku to its limits, the Quincy searching for any light indicating that he would be free. He would have found it unharmed had it not been for one thing. He had forgotten to remove his cloak.

The man's mantle caught fire which immediately covered the rest of Eric's body. His eyes became bloodshot, pain pulsing throughout his very being. It felt like he was being burned from the inside, as if the flames had entered his veins and were now traveling through every blood vessel. Still running, he desperately poured Reishi into his veins.

"It's useless. No amount of Blut Vene can protect you from this fire."

Eric looked in front of him to find Ukitake's image. His wounds were all present, though he did not look on the verge of death. His appearance was ethereal, ghostly even.

"Joka no Hono is the collective rage of every creature," Ukitake continued. "It does not disappear, eventually returning when extinguished."

"What is this Bankai?" Eric nearly spat. The pain he felt was excruciating now.

"There can be no world without some form of balance. A sinful person, or Hollow for that matter, in theory should not be allowed into Soul Society. That's what Shinigami are for, to cleanse them. But their sins do not just die out. Zendo Sogyo no Kotowari animates those sins in an attempt to purify anything it affects. I'm sorry for doing this. I never wanted to use my Bankai against you."

Eric collapsed, the fire eating away at what little life remained. The skin all over his body was mottled with black, skin peeling where he lay. Everything began to blur as vision eluded him. In a matter of seconds, Eric Costas no longer lived.

" _ **Awaken."**_

The man's eyes fluttered back open, the pain he felt only moments ago now gone. His body was now pressed against a surface resembling molten rock. He lifted himself up taking note of the absence of any wounds inflicted upon him. Looking down at his hands, the Quincy held himself in mere shock. _'Shouldn't I be dead?'_ Eric looked up to find a smaller version of Shiro hovering above him.

"What happened to me?" Eric questioned.

" _ **This is the trial, silly!"**_ the two voices of Shiro answered.

"The trial? Wasn't that what the fire was for?"

" _ **Of course! That's what let's the trial begin. Kuro already told you, didn't he?"**_

"So I have to die to pass on through each trial, then?"

" _ **Exactly!"**_

' _So that's what the white one meant,'_ Eric thought ruefully.

" _ **We'd better not**_ **t** **alk** **f** **or** _ **too long,"**_ Shiro warned squeamishly. _**"The**_ _ **crowd is getting really rowdy."**_

Eric now became aware of the noise around them. Turning his head, he found that they were in an arena, surrounded by crowds of people. Or what appeared to be people. Ethereal figures of white flames roared with angry shouts and aggressive movements.

"Those are- "

" _ **Rage,"**_ Shiro concluded with a solemn tone for the first time. _**"Those are people who have been consumed by anger. They sit in this stage for eternity, watching random individuals from the crowd do battle with the executors, so blinded by wrath that they don't even care to worry about when it will be their turn in the ring."**_

"Executors?" Eric heard the rattling of chains behind him and turned to find another humanoid staring down at him. It stood well over nine feet with pale, blue skin. The bald creature's body was covered in golden armor and weapons, as if it were ready to take on an entire army. But that wasn't even close to its most intimidating feature.

The being's eyes were pitch black; the sclera, pupils, and irises all absent of color.

"What… is that thing?"

Three people were thrown into the ring rather violently on either side of Eric. One came too close to the Executor and was roughly grabbed by the neck and cleaved in two by its scimitar. What was most horrific wasn't the action, but the fact he did not die. The burning man was stabbed repeatedly in various places. He screamed and thrashed the best he could, but still he would not die.

Eric recoiled back in disgust. "Where in Xelia's name did you bring me to?!" he asked accusingly.

" _ **You mean you haven't figured it out yet?"**_ Shiro asked back. _**"This place is where people who have committed unforgivable acts of rage go; the first sector of Hell."**_

* * *

Eric's body was completely still, trapped within a dome of water. His eyes were glazed over in a trance like state. He was surrounded by mirrors which hovered in the air in circumventing rows, each one tied to the next with a red rope. Leaning against a collapsed wall, Ukitake sighed as his wounds were being healed by Momo Hinamori.

"He should be too exhausted to fight if he survives my Bankai,' he assured. "As long as those mirrors stay in tact and no one disrupts the water, he won't be able to escape."

Shinji Hirako nodded as he looked at Eric, his lopsided fringe of blonde hair faintly bobbing. "It's a good thing we jus' happened to be in the area when we were. Ya probably would have died with those injuries. Say, what's that Bankai of yers even do?"

"Zendo Sogyo no Kotowari isn't a Bankai that relies on physical attacks," Ukitake explained. "The sins of the affected person are absorbed by those mirrors and reflected back into the water, causing them to hallucinate. They're put through a series of 'trials' in a sort of mental journey. If they get killed by all of them whilst under its effect, they end up dying in real life. Basically, the Quincy over there is fighting against his own sins, all inside his head."

"So it's an illusion based Bankai," Shinji summed up, grinning. "Kinda reminds me of mine, sly bastard."

Ukitake had to smile at his fellow Captain naturally making light of the situation.

"So what now?" Shinji asked with a frown. "From what ya told me, I can't jus' go over an' kill 'em while he's like that. Besides, that ain't exactly my style either."

"Right now, we should just wait it out," Ukitake answered. "My Bankai only lasts as long as I'm conscious. Honestly I'm exhausted, so I estimate that it has about another fifteen minutes or so left. We'll wait another five, then I'll deactivate it. Time is warped inside the hallucinations, so he'll be just about tapped out as I am. Lieutenant Hinamori, can you contain him after I do that? We might be able to get a lot of valuable information on the enemy from him."

"Of course!" Momo replied with a smile. She was an expert at Kido; conjuring one strong enough to restrain Eric would be a simple task for her.

"We shouldn't waste time here. I have an ill feeling that our friends are having just as hard a time as- " Ukitake's eyes snapped open. "Behind you, Hirako!"

Shinji lunged forward just as a hooded man attempted to slash him across the back. The cut was clean but ended up shallow, a minor flesh wound. Shinji spun around to face the attacker, drawing his zanpakuto.

"Are nahin," the newcomer hissed in Hindi, gripping the hand guard of his pata. The blade of the gauntlet sword gleamed with fresh blood which slowly dripped off its tip as he held it steady in the air.

"Jus' who are you, and where'd ya come from?" Shinji nearly demanded. "That was pretty cheap, sneakin' up on me like that."

"Sahir Matthai," the man answered. "Sorry for my 'cheapness', I wouldn't dare intentionally step on your honor as a warrior." Sahir's tone held evident sarcasm in it.

His hood had been thrown back by his previous motion, revealing silver eyes set into a brown face. The Quincy's hair was black and neatly combed, any existing bangs swept to the side for convenience.

"As for how long I've been here, well, that doesn't really concern you." Sahir's eyes slid to the side to where Eric was trapped.

"That so?" Shinji smirked. "Yer a pretty quiet fella."

Sahir slowly inched backwards, ready to dash for the sphere of water.

"But ya obviously had been lyin' in wait t'be able to sneak up on me like that," Shinji continued. "Which means….ya heard our little conversation about ol' Ukitake's Bankai."

Momo leaped into the air, zanpakuto at the ready. "Snap, Tobiume!"

Sahir was blown forward as a ball of fire slammed into the ground just inches from his feet. The following explosion knocked him straight towards Shinji, who locked blades with him as he stumbled to him. Scraping his foot along the ground, he kicked up some dust, sending it into the other man's eyes. Backing up, Sahir bat Shinji's sword away and regained his balance.

"Calling me cheap and then using a dirty move like that," Sahir muttered. "Some honor you have."

"You got some snide bark in ya," Shinji replied as he crossed swords again. "But let's see if yer bite's any good." Striking out, he made sure to stay on the offensive as he forced the Quincy back.

The gray clad man stepped backwards in a small retreat. Light flashed in the corner of his eye and he instinctively took a step to the left, avoiding a red Kido attack. Shinji reengaged him and continued his dominating onslaught of sword strikes. Being literally centuries old made him the more skilled swordsman, which was made obvious to Sahir. He tried retreating again but was met with another Kido from behind. He glanced back, taking a quick look at Momo.

Gritting his teeth, he once again was forced into swordplay with the Captain of the Fifth Division. _'I shouldn't have let the girl get behind me_ ,' he thought as the tip of Shinji's zanpakuto barely missed his brow. _'She's there to make sure I can't make a break for Costas. Mal. I didn't realize they would stop me from getting to him so easily. Bad decision. I should have just gotten him out from the beginning. Guess I need to use my Schrift sooner than I thought.'_

The duo continued their combat in a flurry of swings, Shinji forcing Sahir into a corner. The (much) younger adversary was having more and more trouble holding off his senior. Not paying attention to his surroundings, his foot hit a sizable piece of rubble. He tripped and fell back, losing his balance. Now finding an opening, Shinji stepped up with his zanpakuto raised above his head-

-And spat up blood. The Captain fell to one knee as pain seared through his back. The wound which had certainly been minor was now somehow much deeper than before, as seen by the blood which profusely poured from it and stained his haori. _'What the hell?!'_

Sahir held his hand up, thumb pressed against its palm. Flicking his arm, he guided the blade of his pata across Shinji's shoulder. "Verstärken." The small cut became a deep gash in seconds, rendering his sword arm useless. He quickly grabbed his sword with his other arm only to be skewered in the bicep.

"Not happening, Shinigami. I know better than to get in another sword fight with you." Heat fell upon Sahir as a ball of flames connected with his body. Jumping to the side, he dodged another of Momo's attacks from her zanpakuto, aware again that she was behind him. He threw his smoldering mantle to his feet, revealing a simple and completely uncustomized Quincy military uniform.

Momo ran forward to heal Shinji and stopped dead in her tracks, realizing she was leaving Eric and herself open. _'No!'_ White light flickered around Sahir's feet and he was behind Momo, slashing her down her back. The Lieutenant cried out and fell down on her hands. Sahir turned around, wasting no time.

In an instant, he was in front of the mirrors surrounding the sphere of water containing Eric. As he raised his pata, red markings traveled up his arm. "You better be thankful I came to help you when you're out of this thing." With a heavy swing, he brought down his weapon.

A loud clang resonated in his ears as Ukitake's sword blocked his blade. "Woah there! That's pretty eager of you," the white haired Captain commented.

"I'm a person who lacks a lot of patience," Sahir replied with furrowed brows. "And you're doing a good job of testing it." He lifted up his free arm and formed airborne Reishi into a katar. He punched down at Ukitake's head in an attempt to split open his skull. The Captain had enough energy to avoid it and grabbed Sahir by the shoulder, shoving him away from Eric.

"I believed being near death would leave you out of commision," Sahir told him. "One bad decision after another." The katar and pata he held vanished and were replaced by an Indian steel bow. "My fuse has just about burned out." He sent a volley of arrows at Ukitake, beyond annoyed.

Normally, he would have been able to deflect them. However, Ukitake was out of stamina and frankly in no condition to fight any longer. Two of the arrows detonated against his chest. Two _powerful_ arrows. Flying back into the side of a building, he slumped down to the ground, out of energy. The unnatural force behind the arrows nearly caused him to pass out as they had taken the wind out of him.

"What did you… do to me?" Shinji ground out from his kneeling position as Momo entered a state of quickened breathing in front him.

Sahir sighed, placing a hand on his forehead and rubbing his temples. "This is one of the reasons why I don't like battles. Having to explain my power to people is a drag, so I'll just tell you the name. It's not like saying what it is will come back to bite me. My Schrift is F: The Fatality. Basically, anything which receives affliction around me, no matter how little, gets a surplus of damage dealt to it. A little cut can turn into a gash. The common cold might as well be as deadly as the plague. And speaking of which…"

Shinji followed the man's gaze directly set on Ukitake. "He's going to die soon."

Shinji lifted himself up, his hands scraping against the bloodied pavement he nearly lay on. "Bastard…" he grit out with crimson stained teeth.

Shinji practically plummeted down the little amount of distance he had from the ground. Sahir grew grave as he felt a monstrous amount of Reiatsu fall onto his shoulders. "Mal," he ground out slowly. "It's _that_ time already?"

* * *

Otto Richter (Gottesengel P) was stooped into a bow, ignoring the chaos which ensued within the Seireitei. Margaret Xelia stood over him, having recently left the confines of the Dämmerung and entered the Garganta.

"Otto, please stand up. There's no need to use such formalities around me. How has the invasion gone so far?"

"Eric has reason to believe Jushiro Ukitake knows the whereabouts of the Soul King's heart," Otto answered as he stood up. "He's currently engaging him as we speak."

"And the casualties?"

"Fortunately none of the Gottesengel are anywhere close to death. Most of the Kallaverist have survived due to their superiority in terms of strength compared to the Shinigami. As for them… the best way I can put it is that their forces are being decimated."

"That is not what I asked," Xelia told him sternly.

Otto froze. "Your Majesty?"

"My question was how many _total_ casualties have there been. And yet you only informed me of deaths on the battlefield."

Silence.

"Otto?"

"Five thousand, four hundred and forty-seven," Otto corrected warily. "That is the amount of spirits having lost their lives within Rukongai.

Silence followed. Each moment weighed heavily on Otto's shoulders. His throat hadn't been as dry a minute ago. Seconds seemed like centuries. But Xelia would not open her mouth.

After what felt like an eternity, she finally spoke. "Why…" Her voice was barely audible and extremely soft. "Why have so many civilians died?"

"It… it was unavoidable in order for us to move such an immense fighting force to this realm," Otto explained.

"Unavoidable?" Xelia's voice quivered. "You call the deaths of thousands of innocents _unavoidable_?"

Otto immediately realized his mistake.

"End the invasion." There was anger in the woman's voice.

"But we still yet to have discovered the location of the Hear- "

"Then maximize your efforts." Though Xelia had barely raised her voice, she might as well have been screaming.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Otto's shadow stretched away from him and began to change shape and revealed a young woman. Her amber yellow eyes sparkled with excitement and she lunged at Xelia, curly and purple hair bouncing as she embraced her.

"Ms. Xelia! I came back from the World of the Living!" Sylvia Altschul (Gottesengel Z) exclaimed. "Did you miss me, Ms. Xelia? I went to the Dämmerung as soon as I could, but you weren't there. But Isaak told me about the invasion, so I came here!"

Xelia returned her embrace and gave her a warm smile. "It has been certainly been a long time since I've seen you, Sylvia. You've grown into a fine young woman." Sylvia beamed at the compliment. "I would very much like to hear about your travels, however there is something I need you to do."

"Anything, Ms. Xelia."

"Your friends. Could you call them here for me."

"Really?" Sylvia asked. "They can come play?" She looked back at Otto, noticing him for the first time. "Mr. Richter! I'm so happy to see you again!"

"It is a pleasure to see you too, Sylvia," Otto greeted politely. "Who are your friends exactly?"

"I'll show you!" Sylvia jumped outside the Garanta and landed on a rooftop. Reaching into her pocket, she produced a Quincy, a _traditional_ one at that. "Beurteilung." Reishi formed around it and shaped into a cross associated with Christianity. Standing with her back to it, she raised both arms to the side where any onlooker would think she were being crucified. Then she began to chant.

"Herr des ewigen licht. Hüter der schlüssel des schicksals. Öffnen die tore der göttlichen strafe, damit bist du richter suchen kann die welt."

On the ground, a large circle appeared. Ancient writing and strange line patterns filled it to the point where it resembled an intricate alchemist circle. Red light spewed into the air as an unnervingly immense Reiatsu signature filled the air.

An enormous grey arm rose out of the circle as if it were a gateway to another dimension. A large skeleton missing everything below its spine followed, its skull elongated and protruding at the back. Golden eyes glowed eerily inside their sockets. Soon creatures identical to the first rose after it, one after another. From inside the Garganta, Otto stared wide eyed underneath his mask.

"Your Majesty… what are you planning to do?!"

Xelia remained unfazed, responding to him with absolutely zero emotion in her voice. "What is necessary."

Stood around Sylvia was a legion of Hell's guardians. The Kushanada.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter has been way overdue and I apologize. But it was very enjoyable to write. I'm especially happy with the design for Ukitake's Bankai, so I hope it is received well. The invasion has probably about 5 chapters left, and then the story is going to take a different direction. Until, I hope the rest of this little subarc will go smoothly. Criticism and reviews are welcomed and encouraged.**


End file.
